Tout ces jours qui ont comptés
by adelaide.australia
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux vies... *Post série* * Spoiler saison 8* *Destiel*
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic "Destiel"! **

**C'est un post-série et j'expliquerai au fur et à mesure des chapitres ce qu'il est arrivé. Mais ce sera juste l'histoire d'une vie (enfin, de plusieurs) après la guerre contre les démons. Des vies avec leurs joies, leurs peines,...  
Il vaut mieux avoir vu toute la saison 8 car je spoilerai sur cette saison.**

**J'ai vraiment du mal à présenter cette histoire, je ne veux pas trop vous en dire plus ;) Je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura 16 chapitres et qu'ils seront publiés au rythme d'un à deux chap. par semaine!  
****Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**PS : Pour les fans de "Destiel Addict" (Page Facebook),vous connaissez déjà ce chapitre...En effet, c'est mon OS sur le thème "Un peu de temps avec toi" que j'ai amélioré pour qu'il devienne le premier chapitre de ma fic' ;)**

* * *

**"L'amour n'est pas seulement un miracle né d'une rencontre, il est, jour après jour, ce que l'on veut qu'il soit " **

**Martin Gray**

* * *

- Dean ?  
Celui-ci sursauta en poussant un juron .  
Même si Castiel n'était plus un ange depuis plusieurs années, il apparaissait encore de manière silencieuse et discrète, faisant tressauter à chaque fois le chasseur à la retraite. Celui-ci avait essayé d'apprendre au nouvel humain les manières peu discrètes pour arriver, et Dean en connaissait beaucoup, mais Castiel tenait à cœur sa manie « céleste ».  
- Mes excuses, Dean.  
- Laisse tomber, Cas'. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- J'aimerai te demander…Un service.

Le Winchester coupa l'épisode du Docteur Sexy et se tourna vers son ami. Dean avait pris en charge l'éducation humaine de Castiel et pour cela, ils avaient du apprendre à se parler. Pendant longtemps, des mois voire une année, l'ancien ange s'était systématiquement tourné vers Sam. Dean s'était senti bafoué et après avoir exprimé toute sa rancœur, Castiel avait promis de s'ouvrir à lui s'il l'écoutait. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurts mais à présent, ils vivaient tout trois en quasi harmonie.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai donné mon n° à Sheila.  
- Sheila…Qui est ?  
- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Dean. C'est la professeur d'histoire de l'art. Une femme très intéressante, nous avons travaillé ensemble sur l'analyse des portraits bibliques de la fin du XVe siècle et son influence sur l'art du…  
- Ok,ok ! Le coupa Dean.  
Quand Castiel se mettait à parler de son travail à l'université, en tant que professeur de latin et de théologie, il était impossible de l'arrêter.  
Après une période d'adaptions à son nouveau statut, l'ex ange avait exprimer son désir de travailler. Garth et Charlie lui avait fournis des faux papiers et lui avaient promis de lui inventé un passé professionnel quand il aurait trouvé un poste intéressant. Mais ce fut Kevin qui la trouva et Castiel se montra très enthousiaste. Cela faisait un an maintenant et sa passion ne cessait d'augmenter.  
- Et alors ? Elle t'a filé rencard ? Continua le chasseur.  
Il se montra léger et taquin mais il ne voulait pas que son ami rencontre une femme. Il se savait égoïste mais il ne voulait rien changer leur vie.  
- Non. Elle m'a envoyé un message. Sam y a répondu à ma place car j'en étais incapable.  
Dean demeura silencieux, attendant que Castiel continue son explication. Celui-ci rougit légèrement avant de poursuivre.  
- J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à envoyer et lire les messages.  
-Pourquoi Sam t'a pas expliqué ?  
- Car je lui ai dit que tu le ferais.  
Dean soupira mais il croisa le regard de Castiel, un peu brillant et très déterminé. Il ne put qu'accepter..

Ils s'installèrent cote à cote sur le canapé, Dean conscient qu'il n'avait plus aucun espace personnel et il détestait ça.  
- Bon…Commença ce dernier, étrangement nerveux. Donne moi ton téléphone une minute, je dois regarder comment il fonctionne.  
Castiel le lui tendit et il voyagea dans le menu pour se familiariser avec le portable. C'était une marque qu'il connaissait : il comprit bien vite. Mais la curiosité prit vite le dessus et il se mit à fouiller. Il regarda dans les cinq derniers appels reçus : Dean- Dean-Sam – Dean-Charlie. Son répertoire n'était pas très varié, il n'y avait que quelques noms en plus du sien et de son frère : Garth,Kévin,Charlie et quelques collègues donc la fameuse Sheila. Il alla dans la messagerie et trouva le SMS de celle-ci. Il hésita quelques dixièmes de seconde et allait cliquer sur « ouvrir » quand la voix de Castiel interrompit son geste.  
- Tout va bien, Dean ? Il y a un problème ?  
Il le regardait intensément, la tête légèrement penchée.  
- Non, Non. Répondit-il la voix un peu trop rauque.  
Il quitta tout et tendit l'appareil à Castiel.  
- Ok,Cas'. Maintenant écoute et fais en même temps que je te dis. Ok ?  
- Ok,Dean.  
- Va dans le menu puis sur messagerie. C'est l'enveloppe.  
D'un mouvement rapide ,Castiel y accéda.  
- Et maintenant, Dean ?  
- Tu crées un message. Va sur « créer »  
L'ancien soldat de Dieu plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.  
- Je ne trouve pas.

Dean s'approcha, pour mieux voir l'écran. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il tenait toujours à mettre de la distance physique entre eux.  
D'abord, il fut emporter par l'odeur de Castiel, un mélange de miel et de fraicheur d'été : une odeur tellement agréable et relaxante.  
Ensuite, le contact du corps de l'ex-ange contre le sien le fit réagir instantanément : il avait chaud mais aussi des frissons et son sexe se durcissait. Il savait ce que représentaient ces symptômes : le désir. Un désir inassouvi depuis près de dix ans, un désir qui lui brûlait chaque fois les entrailles.  
Quelques mois après que Castiel soit devenu humain, Sam lui avait dit qu'il avait remarqué cette attirance et lui avait conseillé d'en parler à leur ami. Mais Dean ne l'avait pas écouté : pas question de compliquer la situation avec ça. Et les années étaient passées, mais pas les sentiments.  
- Dean ?  
- Je me suis trompé. C'est « nouveau message ».  
Castiel acquiesça et cliqua. L'ancien chasseur en profita pour s'éloigner un peu.  
- Et maintenant, Dean ?  
-Utilise ton clavier pour taper un message. Comme avec l'ordinateur.

Castiel se concentra et tapa lentement quelques mots que Dean ne voyait pas. Celui-ci était fasciné par ses mains : il voulait qu'elles le caressent, qu'elles parcourent son corps. Inconsciemment, Dean s'approcha et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami.  
Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
- Comment je fais pour l'envoyer.  
- Tu…Tu…Bredouilla le Winchester. Tu dois…appuyer…  
- Sur « envoyer » ? L'aida Castiel.  
- Wé…Et là, tu notes le numéro. Ou si t'as la personne dans tes contacts…Tu sélectionnes dans le répertoire.  
- Comment ?  
Dean respira une bonne fois et se rapprocha encore de son ami, en penchant son regard vers le téléphone. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, ne pas voir sa bouche. Mais leurs corps étaient si proches qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, l'odeur de Castiel l'entêtait.  
- « Sélectionner contact »  
- Je ne vois pas.  
- Mais là,bordel !  
Dean prit la main de Castiel et la guida sur le clavier avant d'appuyer.  
- Maintenant, tu sélectionnes la personne. Et tu cliques sur « ok ». Continua le jeune Winchester, un peu brusquement.  
- C'est fait, Dean. Merci pour ton aide.  
- Wé…De rien.

Dean s'éloigna rapidement et s'installa à l'extrémité du canapé, en allumant la télévision. L'épisode du Dr Sexy venait de se terminer et il jura tout bas.  
- J'ai encore une question, Dean.  
-Wé ?  
- Pourquoi les gens envoient-ils des messages ? Ce n'est pas plus rapide de téléphoner.  
Cette question le prit au dépourvu et il réfléchit quelques secondes.  
- Un message,tu peux répondre quand tu veux alors qu'un appel, tu dois décrocher tout de suite. Le message est plus discret aussi. Et les gens sont moins timides par message.  
- Moins timide ?  
- Quand tu n'oses pas dire en face ou par appel, tu envoies un message. C'est plus facile et moins impressionnant. Et si ça marche pas comme tu veux, tu peux faire semblant de rien. C'est comme une lettre, tu comprends ?  
- Je comprends, oui. Merci, Dean.  
- De rien,Cas'.

Minuit venait de sonner et Dean tournait dans son lit : impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse au désir ressentit envers Castiel. Il devrait vraiment lui en parler mais il ne voulait pas détruire ce précieux lien qui les unissait. Il décida que le lendemain soir, il irait au bar du centre ville pour trouver une jeune femme peu farouche. Généralement, cela suffisait pour calmer ses pulsions pendant au moins quelques jours. Il détestait se comporter ainsi, il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui-même, de jouer un rôle.  
Son portable sonna : il venait de recevoir un message et se dit que c'était peut être une ancienne conquête qui revenait à la charge  
Mais c'était Castiel.

**Message venant de Cas'**  
_Dean ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu m'as dit que c'est plus facile via message mais j'ai quand même peur de ta réaction. Je ne veux pas perdre le lien profond que nous partageons._  
**Message venant de : Dean**  
_Tu peux tout me dire, Cas'._  
**Message venant de : Cas'**  
_Si ça ne te plait pas, pourrions nous faire comme si de rien n'était ?_  
**Message venant de : Dean**  
_Putain, balance mec !_  
**Message venant de : Cas'**  
_Sam m'a déjà appris à envoyer des messages il y a quelques temps._  
**Message venant de : Dean**  
_Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer alors ?_  
**Message venant de : Cas'**  
_Je voulais passer du temps avec toi,Dean._  
**Message venant de : Dean**  
_On vit ensemble, si t'as pas remarqué. On passe pleins de temps ensemble._  
**Message venant de : Cas'**  
_Pas comme ça. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi. J'ai essayé que tu t'approches physiquement de moi pour que tu me désires._

Dean lâcha son téléphone, sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se précipita dans celle de Castiel. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord du lit, le téléphone dans la main.  
- Dean ? Je suis…  
Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et prit possession de ses lèvres. Castiel ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis il répondit au baiser avant de poser tendrement ses mains sur le visage de son compagnon.  
- Comme si t'avais besoin de passer du temps avec moi pour que je tombe amoureux de toi. C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps.  
- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit, Dean ?  
- Putain…J'en sais rien !

Castiel s'était endormi dans les bras de Dean qui le regardait dormir, blottit contre lui. Le jeune homme se senait entier, tout à fait heureux. L'ex ange avait été son premier véritable ami et il serait son dernier véritable amant.  
Le portable de ce dernier vibra et Dean y jeta un œil : un message de Sheila. La curiosité et surtout la jalousie le piquèrent au vif : il cliqua sur l'enveloppe.  
**Message venant de : Sheila.**  
_Alors ? Est-ce qu'il a enfin compris ? Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais arrêter l'approche subtile et lui dire clairement les choses. Par message par exemple, c'est plus simple._  
Dean sourit : la professeure d'histoire de l'art donnait de très bons conseils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Voici le 2é chapitre. **

**Avec le recul, j'ai décidé de n'en publier qu'un maximum par semaine. J'ai changé ma façon d'écrire et je prends beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant. Pour ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fic', est-ce que vous voyez un changement ?**  
**J'ai aussi recompté mes chapitres et il y en aura 15 au lieux de 16.(Ca change pas grand chose mais comme ça, vous êtes au courant)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce 2é chapitre. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine (sûrement jeudi ou vendredi)**

* * *

**"Restons ce que nous avons toujours été : des gens libres. C'est devenu suffisamment rare pour qu'on s'accroche ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée" Enik Bilal**

* * *

Dean sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible mais il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il tomba nez à nez avec Sam qui lui sourit.  
- Ca y est ? Lui demanda ce dernier. Tu t'es enfin décidé ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sammy.  
- Mais bien sur, prends moi pour un idiot !  
- Oh,c'est bon ! Ok ! Je me suis enfin décidé, comme tu l'as dit.  
Le cadet sourit pendant que son frère haussa les épaules.  
- En tout cas, merci d'avoir été discret cette nuit ! Reprit Sam.  
Dean le regarda quelques secondes l'air interdit puis rougit.  
- Putain, Sam ! Tu crois que je me suis jeté sur lui ? Que je l'ai baisé comme un porc en manque ?  
- Calme toi ! Ca fait longtemps que vous vous tournez autour. Ce serait normal que…  
- Non ! On prendra le temps qu'il faut ! J'ai trop de respect pour lui.  
Sam lui tapota l'épaule en lui murmurant « Je sais, mec. Je sais ».  
Depuis la chute des anges, ils avaient appris à mieux communiquer et à se faire confiance. C'est ce qui les avait sauvé quand ils avaient été chercher Castiel en enfer. Et pour la première fois, l'ainé avait fait entièrement confiance à son frère quand celui-ci avait décidé d'écouter Crowley. Ce qui leur avait permis de définitivement fermer les portes de l'enfer.

Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand Castiel arriva en trombe. Les Winchester jetèrent un œil à l'horloge : il était, comme tout les matins, en retard.  
- 'Jour. Leur lança-t-il en prenant une brique de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Mon bus part dans 5 min.,j'y vais.  
- Attends, Cas' ! L'interpella Dean.  
L'ex ange se tourna vers lui en rougissant et il se mit à torturer ses doigts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent ,silencieux, quelques secondes.  
- Dean…Je dois vraiment…  
- Je te conduis ce matin, OK ? Viens prendre ton petit dej' avec nous.  
Castiel s'installa à coté de Dean qui lui servit un grand bol de lait avant que son compagnon ne prenne deux croissants pour lui en tendre un. Comme si ces gestes étaient fait depuis des années.  
Sam se leva et prit ses affaires.  
- J'y vais. A ce soir, les mecs.  
Ils remarquèrent enfin sa présence et le plus vieux des Winchester observa leurs horaires respectifs, collés sur la porte du frigo.  
- Tu commences dans deux heures. Constata-t-il.  
- J'ai peur d'être en retard.  
- Sam. Intervint Castiel. La bibliothèque est à 500 m. d'ici.  
Ledit Sam leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant et s'éclipsa rapidement.

La porte était à peine refermée que Dean s'approcha de Castiel et l'entoura de ses bras.  
- Bonjour, Cas'.  
- Bonjour, Dean.  
L'ex chasseur l'embrassa dans le cou et Castiel poussa un soupir de désir.  
- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses comme ça. Lui dit ce dernier.  
- Et moi j'aime t'embrasser comme ça.  
Dean prit possession de ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser aussi passionné que la veille.

L'Impala s'arrêta devant le campus universitaire. Dean jeta un œil sur ces majestueux bâtiments et il ressentit un élan de fierté : Son Castiel y avait une chaire. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa possible. L'ex ange était tellement perdu quand il s'agissait de contacts sociaux mais il avait dopé sa confiance en lui grâce à ce travail. Il s'était ouvert au monde et le monde semblait l'apprécier.  
- Tu veux entrer ? Lui proposa le jeune professeur.  
- J'ai pas un super diplôme. Je raterai l'examen d'admission à coup sûr.  
- Viens…Lui dit-il en prenant sa main.

Le bureau de Castiel était assez petit : un bureau, deux chaises dont une pour un invité et le reste était empli de livres de et tableaux religieux.  
Dean s'approcha pour les observer et sur l'un d'eux, il reconnut Bobby. Il était très différent de celui qu'il avait connu : plus jeune, plus beau et surtout sans son éternelle casquette. Sur cette œuvre, son père de cœur était entouré de deux anges qui se prosternaient.  
Le jeune Winchester sourit et caressa le visage de son mentor.  
- Bobby a réformé l'ordre des anges. Les garnisons ont été réorganisé. L'informa Castiel.  
- Comment tu…  
- Inias. Il vient parfois me voir. La peinture est de lui aussi, je voulais vous l'offrir pour Noël.  
- Merci, Cas'. Il a de la gueule notre Dieu Bobby.  
- C'est le meilleur père que les anges aient eu.  
L'ex chasser sourit et s'installa au bureau, propre et ordonné. Une seule enveloppe était posée négligemment et il lança un coup d'œil à Castiel qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une invitation pour le repas de Thanksgiving organisé par l'université.  
- Une petite sauterie entre cerveaux new yorkais ? Tu vas t'éclater, Cas' !  
- C'est une invitation pour…Deux. Répondit-il.  
Castiel laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant que son compagnon réagisse mais celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture du courrier.  
- Une invitation pour deux. Répéta-t-il.  
- Wé, j'ai entendu.  
L'ex ange inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.  
- Viens. Avec moi. S'il te plait.  
Dean releva la tête et dévisagea son compagnon.  
- Cas',je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Ca me ferait plaisir.  
- C'est pas vraiment ma place.  
- Ta place est à coté de moi.  
Dean ne savait pas si Castiel parlait de la disposition des tables ou s'il avait enfin compris les paroles imagées mais il ne chercha pas à le savoir.  
- Ok…Je viendrai.

Dean était mal à l'aise dans cette chemise, son pantalon ne lui allait pas du tout et ses chaussures lui faisaient mal. Il s'observa dans le miroir et parut désespère.  
- PUTAIN ! Quelle merde !  
Sam entra dans la pièce et s'esclaffa.  
- Ta gueule Sammy ! J'ai l'air de rien ! Regarde moi !  
- Dean, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Cas' est super heureux que tu y ailles.  
- Il veut me présenter à la moitié de l'unif' !  
- Ses collègues sont très sympa.  
- Pourquoi tu les connais et pas moi ?  
- Parce que je m'y suis intéressé.  
- Moi aussi ! Cas' m'intéresse beaucoup si t'avais pas pigé.  
- Oui, Cas'. Uniquement Cas'. Il faut que tu t'ouvres aux autres.  
- Je dois aller fricoter avec l'élite new yorkaise, c'est ça ?  
- Fais un effort. Au moins pour lui.

Un silence oppressant remplissait l'Impala. Dean avait une conduite nerveuse et trop rapide.  
- Dean ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand Metatron m'a kidnappé, il m'a proposé de redevenir un ange. Et de faire revenir nos frères et sœurs.  
- Il mentait, Cas'.  
- Non, il a juré sur les écrits de Dieu.  
Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Castiel, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Alors…Bordel ! Pourquoi t'as dit non ? T'aurais récupéré tes pouvoirs ! Tu vivais déjà en humain et c'était super dur pour toi !  
- Là n'était pas la question.  
- Il t'a torturé ! Il t'a envoyé en enfer, putain ! Si Crowley n'avait pas été de notre coté, tu serais mort…ou pire !  
- Dean…  
- Bordel,Cas' ! On a failli te perdre ce jour là ! Notre plan aurait pu foirer ! Si Bobby n'avait pas été là…  
- Je le sais.  
- Si tu avais dit oui, à l'heure qu'il est tu aurais été là haut.  
- Dean ! Je ne veux pas être là haut ! Je veux être avec toi ! Je l'ai toujours voulu. Peu importe le prix.  
- Cas',je…  
- Entre toi et le reste de la création, mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que je m'en fous si mes amis t'aiment ou non. S'ils ne t'apprécient pas, ils ne méritent pas mon amitié.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Cas'.  
- Alors ne dis rien.  
Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais plus léger.

- Et je suppose que vous être le fameux Dean Winchester ?  
Dean, devant le buffet de zakouskis, se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme à l'aube de la soixantaine, assez jolie et le visage bienveillant.  
- Euh…Oui.  
Elle le sonda et il rougit. Il chercha du regard Castiel, espérant que ce dernier sorte enfin du bureau du directeur où il avait été invité dix minutes plus tôt.  
- L'image que j'avais de vous est très différente de la réalité. Constata la femme.  
- Putain…Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?  
- Peut être pas si différente en fin de compte. Je m'appelle Sheila Mc Ligane et je suis professeur d'  
- d'histoire de l'art. Compléta Dean. Heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance.  
- Le plaisir est partagé. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, Castiel ne parlait que de ça depuis des semaines.  
- Ah wé ?  
- Vraiment aveugle, hein ? Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions à votre sujet. Pendant un temps, j'ai même cru que vous jouiez avec lui. Mais Castiel parlait tellement en bien de vous que ça m'a semblé impossible. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve que vous êtes dingue de lui car vous n'écoutez pas un traitre mot de ce que je dis. Vous ne faites que guetter son retour.  
Dean désigna un homme, à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Votre mari…Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé ? Il déteste que vous jouiez les psy ?  
Il eut un léger silence. Il avait peur de l'avoir vexée et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser quand elle prit la parole.  
- Vous m'êtes très sympathiques, Dean Winchester.  
Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.  
- Ca vous dit un burger ?

Castiel revint environ 20 minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres qui s'agrandit en voyant Dean avec Sheila et Jack, son mari. Il s'approcha et prit la main de Dean.  
- Hey,Cas' ! Te revoilà ! Lui dit celui-ci, souriant.  
Castiel lui sourit à son tour et salua le couple. Sheila le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
- Garde le précieusement. Il est fait pour toi et tu es fait pour lui.  
- J'y compte bien, Sheila.  
Dean sourit, il avait toujours eu l'ouïe fine.  
- Bon les jeunes. Intervint Jack. Je suis prêt pour le burger !  
Castiel les regarda tour à tour, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je les ai invité à manger un burger, expliqua Dean. On t'attentait pour partir.  
- Je suis désolé, Dean. C'est impossible ce soir. Le directeur nous a invité à sa table.  
- Oh ! S'exclama Sheila. Félicitation ! Il n'invite que peu de professeur. Surtout si jeune. Il a sûrement remarqué ton travail.

A peine étaient-il installé que Castiel fut monopolisé par un homme à l'aspect important qui ignora totalement Dean et qui emmena le jeune professeur de l'autre coté de la table pour lui présenter d'autres personnes. Le Winchester ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place parmi ces gens si instruits et renommés mais Castiel était l'un des leurs et il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances de carrière. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années le sortit de ses rêveries.  
- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. Je suis Bob Buckanon, responsable des admissions et boursiers.  
- Dean Winchester, euh…  
- Oh ! Vous êtes l'ami du professeur Novak ! Il n'a annoncé qu'il y a deux jours que vous viendriez.  
- Ah wé. Cas' est un peu comme ça.  
- Cas' ! Quel charmant surnom ! S'exclama la femme en face de lui. Puis je l'appeler comme ça aussi ?  
Dean sourit.  
- Si vous voulez mais pas sûr qu'il apprécie.  
- Alors, dites moi Mr Winchester…Continua la femme avant d'être interrompu pas Bob Buckanon.  
- Non, non ! Dawn ! Ne commence pas ton interrogatoire et laisse ce pauvre garçon respirer.  
- Je veux juste connaitre l'homme qui a volé le cœur du professeur Castiel Novak. Connaitre l'ennemi est important.  
Dean pouffa de rire et Bob Buckanon leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire les présentations.  
- Mr Winchester. Voici Dawn Summers, responsable de la section politique intérieur au New York Times, prix Pulitzer 2011 et grande fan de votre professeur Novak.  
- J'ai eu la chance d'assister à deux de ses conférences. Tout simplement fabuleux !  
L'homme continua les présentations en désignant la femme à coté de la journaliste.  
- Et sa voisine, qui fait semblant de ne pas nous écouter, est Jacqueline Tyler. Responsable d'on-ne-sait-quel-projet-secret à la NSA.  
- Enchantée. Dit celle-ci. Ca fait quelques mois que nous avons remarqué les talents du professeurs Novak. Ses connaissances en langues anciennes sont extr…  
- Stop ! Il ne peut pas travailler pour vous ! L'interrompit Dawn Summers.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Je sais ce que vous faites ! Il disparaitra du monde des mortels ! Et on ne le reverra plus jamais ici !  
Les deux femmes commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard amusé de Dean. Les cerveaux new yorkais n'était pas si différents de lui-même.  
- Si je peux me permettre : Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Lui demanda le responsable des admissions et boursiers.  
- Je tiens un garage. A environ 10 km.d'ici.  
- Donnez moi vos coordonnées ! Je dois justement faire l'entretien.  
Dean griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier et ils parlèrent « voitures » le reste du repas, entrecoupé par Dawn et Jacqueline qui lui posaient des questions personnelles sur Castiel et lui et auxquelles il répondait le plus vaguement possible.  
Peu avant le dessert, le professeur Novak vint s'asseoir à coté de lui mais Dawn le monopolisa pour un débat concernant les nouvelles lois proposées par le président. Dean chercha la main de son compagnon et quand il la trouva, il la serra très fort. Castiel lui sourit timidement avant de reporter son attention sur la journaliste.  
Ils s'éclipsèrent dès qu'ils le purent. Ils rejoignirent Sheila et Jack pour que Dean leur fixe rendez-vous le lendemain soir pour le fameux burger. Castiel resta silencieux mais souriant : il ne lâchait pas la main de Dean.

L'ex ange s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la TV.  
- Non,non,non ! Cas' ! Il est tard et tu vas encore t'endormir devant la télé !  
- J'aime la télévision, Dean.  
- Je sais mais il est 2h00 du mat'.  
- C'est le week-end !  
- Je bosse demain. Et je ne veux pas dormir sans toi.  
Castiel céda mais au lieux de se diriger vers la chambre, il se blottit dans les bras de Dean.  
- Merci pour cette soirée. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi.  
- Je me suis fait un nouveau client…Et peut être deux nouveaux amis.  
- Je suis heureux que tu apprécies Sheila et Jack.  
- Ils sont cool.  
- Dean ?  
Castiel releva la tête vers son compagnon qui le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Cas' ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Ah…Je…Cas'…Je peux pas…Ca veut pas dire que…  
- Dean, je n'attends pas de réponse. Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot.  
- Non. Je le comprends à travers tout tes gestes, je le lis dans tes yeux, je l'entends dans chacune de tes paroles. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.  
- Si. Et je te le dirai, Cas'. Laisse moi du temps.  
- Nous avons toute la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Chapitre posté un jour plus tôt que prévu! J'espère que vous êtes contents! Héhéhé! Le prochain sera posté 2é moitié de la semaine prochaine et je pense qu'il sera légèrement plus court que celui-ci!**  
**Ce chapitre contient un lemon, assez long en plus. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, je l'ai délimité par _*  
_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion! A la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

« Le sexe est une envie, l'amour un besoin. »  
Jean de Limi 

* * *

Le poulet au curry mijotait, le riz était prêt à être réchauffé et le tiramisu était dans le frigo. Dean balaya la cuisine du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement : tout était prêt avant l'arrivée de Castiel. Celui-ci n'aurait qu' s'installer et ils pourraient profiter de leur soirée, rien que tout les deux.  
Il s'autorisa une bière et s'affala sur le canapé.  
- Alors petite fée du logis ! On s'octroi une pause ? S'exclama Sam en entrant dans la pière.  
- La ferme, Sammy ! T'avais pas prévu d'aller chez Charlie ?  
- Tu m'as ordonné d'aller chez Charlie. Mais changement de programme : Garth a un problème avec un groupe de démons.  
- Putain ! C'est plus nos oignons. On lui a refilé le repaire des hommes de lettres et il se demmerde tout seul maintenant !  
- Si Garth demande de l'aide, c'est qu'il y a un vrai problème. On a fait trop de sacrifices pour que tout recommence à cause d'une négligence !  
Le regard du cadet se fit lointain et Dean sut à qui il pensait : Crowley. Même si Sam n'avait pas achevé l'épreuve, le roi de l'enfer s'était humanisé et un étrange lien s'était créé entre eux. Le démon avait soigné Sam en prenant son mal et avait fermé les portes de l'enfer de l'intérieur. Il s'était sacrifié par amitié en sachant qu'il le paierait le reste de l'éternité.  
Mais, hélas, les démons présents sur terre n'avait pas disparus Garth avait donc développé un système de traque et avait convoqué les chasseurs. Tous avaient répondu présents, sauf les Winchester. Mais ils avaient tenu à aider leur ami et ils lui avaient offert leur héritage paternel et la promesse de l'aider en cas de nécessité.  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu te casses pour la soirée.  
- C'est super sympa de vivre avec toi. Vraiment.  
- Commence pas Sammy. Tu sais que c'est important.  
- Un mois d'amour avec Cas'.  
Sam se mit à fredonner la musique de mariage, tout en sortant et Dean lui jeta la capsule de sa bière en lui balançant une insulte de grand cru.

L'ancien chasseur terminait sa bière quand son portable sonna : il reconnut le n° de l'université.  
- Dean Winchester,j'écoute.  
- Bonjour Mr Winchester. Je suis Willow Noble, secrétaire principale à l'université de New-York.  
- Euh…Bonjour.  
- Le professeur Novak m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il a une réunion très importante et qu'il ne rentrera pas avant 22h00.  
-22h00 ?!  
- S'il y a un problème, je peux le contacteur. Il m'a explicitement dit que si vous aviez un message, je devais lui transmettre immédiatement.  
- Non, ya pas de soucis. Merci.  
Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Il se leva et rangea la nourriture dans des plats avant de les mettre au frigo. Sam réapparut, sa veste sur les épaules, prêt à partir.  
- Un soucis ? Demanda celui-ci en voyant l'air soucieux de son frère.  
- Cas' a une réunion ce soir. Je t'accompagne chez Garth.  
- Mais ! C'est votre anniversaire !  
- Les anges fêtent pas ce genre de trucs. Il s'en est sûrement pas rendu compte. Laisse tomber.  
- « Laisse tomber » ? Ca fait des jours que tu prépares cette soirée. Il reviendrait le plus vite possible si tu lui demandais.  
- Je lui demanderais rien du tout. Son travail est très important pour lui.  
- TU es très important pour lui. A quoi tu joues, Dean ? Tu veux tout gâcher avec lui ?  
- Au contraire !  
- Alors quoi ? Tu vas laisser une…  
- Laisse tomber, Sam !  
- Dean…  
- Arrête ! Je pars faire un tour avec bébé ! Salut !  
Et il partit, en claquant la porte.

Il roula longtemps, voulant se vider la tête. Un mois qu'il était avec Cas'. Un mois qu'il avait la trouille. La trouille de le perdre. La trouille que tout ça se termine. La trouille que le bonheur n'était pas pour eux. Il avait changé du tout au tout sur ce mois et il le savait : il était toujours inquiet, perfectionniste, attentiste. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça dans l'une de ses relations. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça tout court. Il faisait tout pour contenter Castiel et vivait par et pour son –ci bonheur. Il s'oubliait parfois mais peu lui important. Il avait Castiel.

Celui-ci revint un peu après 21h00 et trouva Sam, lisant au salon.  
- Bonsoir, Sam.  
- Salut Cas'. Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?  
- Oui, merci. Je suis parti plus tôt que prévu. J'aurai aimé aller au cinéma avec Dean.  
- Pour votre anniversaire ?  
- Notre anniversaire ?  
L'ex ange plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.  
- Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que Dean et toi êtres en couple.  
- Oh ? Vraiment ? Le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est heureux.  
Le visage de Castiel s'illumina et Sam sourit.  
- Et c'est un anniversaire. Les couples le fêtent, avec une soirée et des cadeaux.  
- Tout les mois ? De toute la vie ?  
Sam lui expliqua ainsi que ce que Dean avait préparé. Castiel l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.

Dean rentra vers 21h30 et sentit l'odeur du poulet au curry. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et y trouva son compagnon.  
- Bonsoir, Dean. Merci d'avoir préparé ce repas. J'adore le poulet au curry.  
- Je sais. Mais…Et ta réunion ?  
- Je me suis enfui. Je voulais que nous passions la soirée au cinéma. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard maintenant.  
- Désolé. J'aurai pas du bouger.  
- Ne t'excuse pas, Dean. Ce n'est pas si important. J'espère que tu as apprécié ta ballade car ce soir,tu ne bouges plus. Tu restes avec moi.  
Castiel s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses baisers rendaient fou le jeune Winchester qui posa ses mains sur ses fesses avant de les remonter précipitamment. « Ne va pas trop vite. Laisse lui du temps. » s'ordonna-t-il.  
- Bon anniversaire à nous ! Clama soudainement Castiel.  
- Bon anniversaire à nous. Répéta Dean, avant d'ajouter. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
- J'adore les cadeaux !  
Le jeune homme alla chercher un petit coffret que Castiel ouvrit fébrilement. Une Rolex, le dernier modèle.  
L'ancien chasseur savait que son petit ami ne connaissait pas la valeur de cette montre mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux de voir Castiel s'émerveiller devant son présent.  
- Merci, Dean. Je serai toujours à l'heure grâce à toi.  
- Mentir est un pêché, Cas'.  
Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il admirait la montre qu'il avait enfilé à son poignet.  
- Il y a beaucoup de brillants. Comme des diamants.  
- Wé, comme des diamants.  
- J'aime beaucoup ! Encore merci Dean. J'espère que ce que je vais t'offrir te plaira.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Tu verras plus tard.

La nourriture était excellente ils mangeaient en silence, se lançant de longs regards emplis de tendresse. Le silence ne les gênait pas. Au contraire, ils s'y sentaient bien tout les deux. Ils avaient toujours vécu leur relation comme ça et aucun des deux ne souhaitait changer.  
Mais Castiel prit la parole, au moment d'entamer le tiramisu.  
- Sam m'a dit que les anniversaires sont aussi le moment pour faire le point.  
Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement. Que voulait dire Castiel ?  
- Mwé…  
- Je t'aime, Dean. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence. Mais…Mais je voudrai que tu sois toujours toi-même et que tu cesses de t'inquiéter.  
- Je suis toujours le même.  
- Non, pas toujours. Tu le sais.  
Dean baissa le regard quelques secondes avant de le relever pour affronter le bleu profond de son vis-à-vis.  
- C'est parce que j'ai peur de te perdre.  
- Jamais. Ca n'arrivera jamais. Notre amour est un phénix, il peut renaitre de ses cendres.  
- Wouaw ! Cas' ! T'es doué pour les grandes déclarations.  
- Je parle avec mon cœur.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- Veux-tu recevoir mon cadeau maintenant ? Reprit l'ancien être angélique.  
- Bien-sûr !  
- Viens alors.  
Il lui prit la main et le conduisit à la chambre à coucher.

Dean avait à peine refermé la porte que Castiel se jeta sur ses lèvres et passa ses mains sous son t shirt.  
- Ohoho !Oh !Cas' ! Tu fous quoi ?  
- Je t'offre mon cadeau. Tu m'as assez attendu !  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.  
- J'ai envie de toi, Dean. Et je sais que toi aussi tu as envie de moi. Alors maintenant, tais toi et faisons l'amour.  
Dean obéit car oui, il en avait très envie. Même avant le début de leur relation, il pensait à ce moment. Mais il n'avait pas voulu brusquet les choses, il attendait un signal de Castiel. Et ce qu'il venait de lui dire était un signal très clair.  
- Laisse toi guider, Cas. Lui dit-il en l'amenant sur le lit.

Il le fit coucher et déboutonna sa chemise, un bouton à la fois en caressant chaque fois la peau nouvellement découverte. Castiel avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre. Mais il répondait aux caresses de Dean par des gémissements de plus en plus forts.  
Quand le jeune Winchester eut ouvert entièrement le vêtement, il lui enleva, ainsi que le sien. L'ex ange admira sa musculature quelques secondes puis posa fermement ses mains sur ses flancs avant de le rapprocher violement de son corps. Son compagnon en fut agréablement surpris et se laissa faire.  
Castiel lui donna un baiser fougueux mais tout en maitrise avant de le faire basculer sur le coté. Ils se retrouvèrent en position inverse : Dean était couché et Castiel,sur lui, les mains toujours posé sur son corps.  
- Tu es trop lent, Dean.  
- Ca s'appelle les préliminaires.  
- Je déteste ça.  
- Cas',tu es un anti romantique.  
- Je m'en fous. Je te veux. Maintenant.  
- Tu m'as déjà.  
Dean se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser et lui baissa son pantalon et son sous vêtement et lui prit son sexe à pleine main. Castiel de poussa un hoquet de surprise mais son amant commençait déjà un lent mouvement de va et vient. Le nouvel humain se perdit pour la première fois dans les méandres du plaisir.  
- Dean…C'est si…C'est si…bon !  
- Chut,Cas'. Profite.  
Mais Cas' le repoussa et lui caressa le torse.  
- C'est moi qui te fais un cadeau, Dean. Pas l'inverse.  
Il enleva le reste des vêtements de son bien-aimé : ils étaient à présent tout deux nus.  
Il rapprocha son visage du sexe de Dean mais voulut jouer un peu : il embrassa tout d'abord la cuisse droite, sur tout son long, puis la gauche avant de remonter et passer sa langue juste en dessous du nombril.  
Dean poussait de longs soupirs et serrait les draps de plus en plus fort. Il commençait à détester les préliminaires.  
Castiel sembla le comprendre car il passa sa langue sur son sexe avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Son amant lui prit la tête entre ses mains en lui imposant un mouvement rapide et profond mais l'ancien être céleste comprit rapidement et Dean n'avait plus qu'à serrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, emporté par le plaisir.  
Il sentit à peine quand Castiel inséra un doigt en lui mais se cambra au deuxième. Son compagnon lui lança un long regard : une question muette se posa.  
- T'arrêtes pas Cas'. Continue tout ce que tu fais.  
I sourit mais abandonna sa fellation pour l'embrasser. Son amant écarta les cuisses, prêt à le recevoir. Castiel se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et le péneta,le plus doucement possible mais d'une seule poussée presque incontrôlable. Dean ressentit une douleur quasi insupportable et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais le plaisir de cette union lui faisait oublier sa souffrance physique. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en synchronisation presque parfaite.  
L'ex ange avait les mains posées sur les hanches du Winchester qui avait les siennes sur ses épaules, qu'il serrait au rythme de leurs mouvements.  
Castiel accéléra soudainement : il était proche de l'orgasme. Ses coups devinrent uniquement plaisir pour Dean qui ne retenait plus ses cris.  
Son compagnon se vida longuement en lui dans un dernier coup de rein et quand l'ancien chasseur sentit sa jouissance, il atteint également l'orgasme dont il avait été proche si longtemps.  
Ca avait été très rapide mais si intense qu'ils étaient tout deux pleinement satisfaits par leur amour consommé.  
Castiel se retira et s'écroula à coté de lui, en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- J'ai adoré ton cadeau, Cas'.  
Mais celui-ci s'était endormi et Dean sourit.  
- Putain, t'es vraiment un anti romantique.

Cette nuit là, Dean fit le point sur leur relation et constata que la peur qui le tenaillait avait presque disparue. Il savait que pour Castiel, offrir son corps avait été le geste symbolisant leur amour. Ca et ses constants « Je t'aime ». Il se promit de lui dire bientôt il le ressentait de tout son être mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Quand il lui déclarerait enfin son amour la crainte qu'il ressentait au fond de lui disparaitrait totalement.  
Il somnolait quand il fit un étrange rêve : deux superbes femmes, avec qui il avait eu un trio mémorable, discutaient à son propos.  
- Dean Winchester ? Il est gay maintenant ! Et en couple.  
- Et en plus, il se fait dominer au lit !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de disparaitre. Mais cela ne l'affecta pas.  
Il n'était pas gay, il aimait juste Castiel que ce soit dans ce corps ou dans un autre.  
Il était heureux d'être en « couple »,il avait trouvé sa stabilité auprès de celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.  
Et il n'avait pas honte d'être « dominé ». Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'être, en fait. Castiel prenait les choses en main, il prenait soin de lui. Après tout, son compagnon était son ange protecteur. Et Dean ne voulait rien changer à ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre!**  
**Rien de particulier à dire à part que j'ai essayé d'y mettre beaucoup d'émotions donc dites moi si ça se ressent x)**

**Bonne lecture! Et merci d'avance pour les reviews que vous serez nombreux à me laisser (*toussote*) **

* * *

"Un rêve transformé en réalité, c'est un autre rêve."

**Jérémie Garde**

* * *

Les Winchester étaient affalés sur le canapé, devant un match de base-ball sans intérêt.  
- C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, mon petit Sammy !  
- T'as trouvé un cadeau pour Cas' ?  
- Non.  
Le cadet ricana et il eut droit à un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère qui poursuivit.  
- Mais c'est pas pour ça que je te parle de la Saint Valentin. Faut te trouver une gonzesse !  
- Dean, t'es chiant avec ça !  
- Faut que tu te cases. J'aimerai être tonton, moi. Tonton Dean, celui avec qui Mini Sam mangera autre chose que de la salade. Il m'aime déjà ce gosse !  
- Arrêt de fantasmer ,mec !  
- Et qui serait la future maman ? Mhm…Meredith était cool ! Pourquoi tu l'as viré après seulement quatre rendez-vous ?  
- Cinq longs et interminables rendez-vous ! Et tu trouves Meredith cool uniquement parce qu'elle fait un 80D !  
- Sammy ! Je suis pas si superficiel ! Elle a aussi des fesses incro…  
Il laissa sa phrase en supent, Castiel venait d'entrer dans le salon avec une pile de livres sur les bras qu'il déposa devant Sam.  
- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prêté ces livres, Sam. Ils m'ont aidé dans mes recherches sur les croyances populaires en Ukraine.  
- De rien, Cas'. Lui répondit-il en prenant les ouvrages.  
Il se leva et tapota la place qu'il avait libéré.  
- Installa toi. Dean doit te demander ce qui te ferait plaisir pour la Saint Valentin.  
- La Saint Valentin ?!  
Sam quitta la pièce pendant que son beau-frère fixait l'ainé, en penchant la tête.  
- Je parie que tu connais pas la Saint Valentin. Devina l'ancien chasseur en entourant Castiel, qui venait de prendre place à coté de lui, de ses bras.  
- C'est une fête humaine qui célèbre les couples. Les amants s'offrent des cadeaux en signe d'amour.  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
- J'ai fait des recherches pour comprendre les relations amoureuses.  
- Hein ?  
Dean était complètement ébahis et dévisagea son compagnon qui rougit.  
- Je ne veux pas faire d'impairs et que notre relation en souffre.  
Le Winchester sourit en prenant le visage de son bien aimé entre ses mains.  
- Cas'…Cas'…Cas'…On apprend pas ce genre de trucs dans les livres !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu es quand même heure que je le sache car tu souris.  
L'argument était juste mais Dean clôtura la conversation en l'embrassant.

Sam et Castiel travaillaient ensemble dans le bureau universitaire de ce dernier. La bibliothèque du grand Winchester organisait des conférences sur l'histoire des religions et le professeur avait évidemment proposé son aide.  
Ils relisaient un chapitre quand on frappa à la porte Castiel alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant la journaliste Dawn Summers. Elle annonçait l'objet de sa visite, une demande d'informations sur le point de vue de l'Eglise concernant le port d'armes, quand elle remarqua Sam. Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase et s'avança vers lui.  
- Dawn Summers… Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- Sam Winchester. Le…plaisir…est partagé.  
- Vous êtes le frère de Dean ?  
- Oui.  
- Si j'avais été Castiel,c'est vous que j'aurai choisi.  
- Je suis content que vous n'êtes pas Cas'. Je préfère les femmes.  
- Et quel genre ?  
- Vous.  
Castiel, entre eux, ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Après quelques minutes où le couple ne cessait de s'approcher tant par les mots que par les gestes, il déclara que son cours allait bientôt commencer et partit presque en courant.  
Dawn et Sam firent l'amour sur le bureau. Deux fois. Le jeune homme en avait un peu honte mais ça avait été le moment le plus chaud de toute sa vie.  
Dean fut ravi d'apprendre que son frère ne serait pas seul pour la Saint Valentin et qu'il passait ses nuits avec une « cougar ». Sam lui expliqua plusieurs fois que Dawn n'avait même pas 50 ans mais son ainé l'ignora.  
Quelques temps après,ce dernier avoua sérieusement qu'il n'imagineait pas Dawn en tant que belle-sœur. Castiel et lui ne la détestaient pas mais ils n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec elle et savait que ce n'était pas une femme pour Sam. Celui-ci partageait leur opinion mais il se sentait bien avec elle : c'était une tigresse imaginative au lit et une femme pleine de tendresse et d'amour en société.

Fin avril, un jour comme les autres, Dean s'arrêta au supermarché près du garage. Il prit quelques aliments nécessaires à tous, la laitue au fond de son panier ne l'était pas du tout à ses yeux mais l'était pour son frère, et se dirigea vers le rayon « boulangerie-pâtisserie ». Une femme se trouvait également là mais il l'ignora. Il chercha ses tartes adorés mais il n'en restait plus qu'une. Au moment où il tendit la main, la femme s'en saisit.  
- Hey ! S'écria-t-il.  
Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui crier son injustice quand il la reconnut.  
Lisa Braeden.  
Sa Lisa.  
Sa Lisa qui lui souriait.  
- Il fallait être plus rapide. Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Cette tarte m'était réservée. Elle m'a attendu toute la journée !  
- J'en suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas vous séparer.  
Elle posa la tarte dans le panier de Dean.  
- Lisa Braeden. Poursuivit-elle en tendant la main.  
Dean la lui serra et une décharge électrique parcourut son corps.  
- Dean Winchester.  
Il garda sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes et continua de parler.  
- Vous aimez les tartes, alors ?  
L'homme savait que non. Le pêché mignon de Lisa était les glaces, à la vanille plus particulièrement.  
- C'est Ben. Il adore les tartes, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient….Ben est mon fils ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.  
-Ah…Eh bien…Je ne voudrai pas fâcher Ben.  
Il pritla pâtisserie et lui mit dans son panier.  
- C'est très gentil à vous. Merci Dean.  
Il y eut un moment de gêne : ils auraient du se quitter là mais aucun des deux ne le souhaitait.  
- Vous voulez boire un café ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne propose jamais ce genre de choses à un inconnu mais…Vous vez sacrifié votre tarte pour mon fils.  
- Lisa,c'est très…  
- Si vous avez quelqu'un qui vous attend, je com…  
- J'accepte avec plaisir !

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes devant un grand mug de café. Elle parla beaucoup : Ben était en période d'adolescence mais cela se passait relativement bien. Malgré quelques bêtises, il était sérieux et avait le regard tourné vers l'université, Yale de préférence. Il avait une petite amie depuis peu et Lisa la détestait, ce qui fit sourire Dean. Elle se confia à son sujet : ils avaient déménagé à New-York quand elle avait obtenu une promotion. Elle était architecte d'intérieur depuis trois ans, grâce aux cours du soir qu'elle avait combiné à son précédent poste.  
- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Constata-elle après les deux heures.  
- J'aime mieux t'écouter.  
Il tendit la main et lui caressa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Il s'approcha mais elle posa sa main sur son torse.  
- Je dors rentrer.  
- Wé…Bien sur…Je t'accompagne jusque ta voiture.  
- Je suis venue en bus.  
- Je t'accompagne jusque chez toi alors.  
Elle acquiesça et lui prit la main.  
Ils étaient devant une petite maison, en plein cœur de la banlieue : chez Lisa.  
- Maintenant, tu sais où j'habite.  
- Attention que je ne vienne pas kidnapper la tarte cette nuit.  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Viens quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Le retour à la maison fut difficile pour Dean son ex. lui manquait déjà et il ne voulait pas voir Castiel. Comment pourrait-il affronter ses yeux bleus ? Comment cacher ses silences ?  
Mais son compagnon n'était pas là, il y avait seulement Sam et Dawn qui regardaient un film. Il les ignora et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Son frère vint demander si tout allait bien et il lui répondit qu'il avait une migraine.  
Castiel rentra une heure plus tard et se rendit directement à son chevet. L'ancien chasseur fit semblant de dormir et son compagnon lui caressa délicatement le visage. Le jeune homme souffrit en ressentant ce geste empli d'amour.  
Mais étrangement, dix minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Dean se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Il en profita pour observer Castiel endormir. La veille, il l'avait complètement oublié mais maintenant il ne se comprenait plus. Il l'aimait. Mais il y avait Lisa. Il se leva rapidement. Personne n'était éveillé quand il se mit en route pour le garage. Quand West et Cliff, ses deux mécaniciens, arrivèrent, il avait terminé toute la paperasse qui trainait depuis des semaines. Il leur laissa toutes les réparations, au grand plaisir de Cliff qui débutait dans le métier, pour ranger les locaux. Le garage n'avait jamais été aussi soigné et à 14h00,il leur donna une pause.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent un peu au soleil pour discuter. Cliff leur annonça d'emblée que sa petite amie, qui habitait à 30km, s'installerait chez lui cet été.  
- Félicitation gamin ! Lui dit West. Je me souviens quand Martha et moi nous nous sommes mariés. Comme si c'était hier !  
- C'était avant ou après la guerre de sécession ?  
- Hey ! Un peu de respect ! Je ne suis pas si vieux !  
Ils se querellèrent, amicalement, sous le regard amusé de leur patron. Cliff reprit très vite un air sérieux.  
- J'espère qu'elle se plaira ici. Je sais que c'est pas du tout ce qu'elle rêve.  
- Le rêve est toujours avec la personne que l'on aime. Répondit West.  
Dean médita ses paroles jusque la fin de la journée.

A 17h00,il était stationné devant chez Lisa. Elle venait de rentrer, sans le remarquer. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Ben fit son apparition. Il avait grandit et ressemblait déjà à un adulte. Son cœur se serra.  
Alors il sut. Il sut qui il voulait entre l'homme de sa vie et la femme de ses rêves.  
Cet homme avec qui il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Cet homme qui ne l'avait pas seulement sorti de l'enfer mais qui avait guidé sa vie.  
Et cette femme avec qui il avait passé un an de paix durant la guerre, qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Cette femme ne l'avait pas seulement accueillit, elle lui avait prouvé que les rêves pouvaient exister  
Il roula vite, très vite. Il devait être enfin honnête avec Castiel. Lui dire la vérité, lui raconter cette histoire.

Le jeune professeur étant dans le bureau. Dean s'approcha discrètement, observant l'ancien ange concentré sur son travail.  
- Cas' ? L'appela-t-il d'une voix désespérée.  
Son compagnon se tourna vers lui, inquiet.  
- Dean. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Pas vraiment. J'ai à te parler. Dit-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol.  
Castiel l'y rejoignit, sans un mot. Alors le beau blond lui dit tout : l'amour qu'il avait porté et porterait toujours à Lisa, l'année à ses cotés, sa rencontre au supermarché et surtout ses doutes. Son compagnon ne l'interrompit pas, il fit juste un geste pour lui prendre la main mais y renonça.

Après de longues minutes à parler, Dean se tut. Et puis, il éclata en sanglots incontrôlés. Castiel le prit dans ses bras, sans lui poser de question. Sans lui demander quel était son choix.  
Le Winchester avait combattu des montres, des anges et même des dieux mais cette décision était la plus déchirante de toute sa vie.  
Mais il renonçait aux rêves pour s'installer définitivement dans la vie. Car sa vie était plus belle qu'un rêve, sa vie était avec Castiel.  
- Je t'aime Cas'. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Dean.  
Ce soir là, quand il firent l'amour, Dean ne cessa de lui murmure des « je t'aime » et Castiel y répondit par des caresses. Pour la première fois, celui-ci aima les préliminaires.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Winchester se confia à son frère. L'ainé trouvait important de raconter la leçon qu'il avait apprise. Sam y pensa quelques jours puis rompit avec Dawn. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et méritaient tout deux mieux. Il ne désespérait pas de trouver sa moitié…et il eut raison !

La deuxième moitié de mai arrivait, accompagné d'un soleil éclatant. Castiel avait oublié des livres à la maison et Sam, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour là, alla les lui porter. Il se renseigna à l'accueil : le cours de son ami allait commencer dans moins de 10 minutes, de l'autre coté du campus. Sam se hâta mais était un peu perdu..  
Il pressait le pas tout en lisant les panneaux indicateurs. Mais il percuta une jeune femme,qui semblait aussi pressée que lui.  
- Désolée, mademoiselle.  
- Pas de soucis.  
- Je cherche le cours du professeur Novak.  
- C'est juste ici. Lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant la porte en face d'eux. Ca commence maintenant.  
- Merci…  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle était magnifique et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau cette voix.  
- Vous y aller aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il bêtement.  
- Oui.  
- Je suis Sam Winchester.  
- Emma Gilmore. Vous n'êtes pas étudiant, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non, je suis un ami du professeur Novak. Il a oublié des livres à la maison.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard.  
- Ah…Son ami…  
- Euh…Wé.  
Devant son air médusé et triste, il comprit que le mot « ami » avait été mal interprété.  
- Son ami d'amitié…Euh…C'est mon beau frère.  
- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.  
Un dernier retardataire passa devant eux et Sam lui donna les ouvrages avant d'inviter Emma, qui accepta.

Dean rencontré son amour dans les profondeurs de l'enfer et avait mis 10 ans pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait. Sam lui, environ dix secondes. Et c'était au coin d'un couloir d'une université new-yorkaise.


	5. Chapter 5

**"La vie est bonheur.Mérite la"**  
**Mère Teresa**

* * *

- Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais prendre d'autres cours. Le poste de professeur d'histoire est libre.  
- Je ne sais pas, Sheila. J'aime beaucoup les cours que je donne. Pourquoi en ajouter ?  
- Tu gagnerais plus d'argent.  
- L'agent ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.  
- Tu ne veux pas te lancer dans la vie ?  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu sous-entends.  
Dean arriva avec les brochettes et les merguez qu'il posa devant les deux professeurs. Il était fier de ses compétences culinaires au barbecue et profitait de chaque journée ensoleillée, qui étaient nombreuses en ce mois de juin, pour inviter leurs amis.  
- Vous êtes tout deux désespérants. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte !  
- J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Dean.  
- Ca prouve que tu l'es aussi ! Je vous parle de vous lancer dans la vie de couple !  
Castiel et son compagnon échangèrent un regard : cette fois, ils n'y manqueraient pas. Jack était absent, de ce fait leur amie leur donnerait quelques conseils matrimoniaux.  
- On est déjà en couple, lui expliqua le fan de rock  
- Vous vivez avec ton frère !  
- J'aime beaucoup Sam. dit simplement Castiel.  
- Et je suis sûre que Sam t'aime beaucoup. Mais il est temps de vivre votre vie, les garçons !

Le petit brun était blotti dans les bras de Dean qui regardait l'émission spéciale « tartes et pâtisseries » sur la chaîne culinaire.  
Pendant la publicité, Castiel s'installa à califourchon sur son amant.  
- Cas'…Fais pas ça pendant mon émission, je vais plus rien comprendre après.  
- Mais je souhaite te parler, Dean.  
- Me parler ? Dans cette position ?  
- Je suis sûr d'avoir toute ton attention comme ça.  
- Putain, t'es devenu machiavélique.  
- Si tu es sage, tu auras peut être une récompense.  
- Ok, je t'écoute.  
- Crois- tu que l'on devrai emménager et vivre rien qu'à deux ?  
- Je sais pas. J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.  
- J'aime beaucoup vivre avec Sam.  
- Wé…Mais c'est peut être Sam qui nous quittera. Il est vraiment accro à sa gonzesse.  
- Emma est une femme remarquable.  
- Ben moi, j'en sais rien ! Je l'ai vu genre 3 fois ! Alors que monsieur le professeur la voit plusieurs fois par semaine !  
- Dean, es tu jaloux ?  
- Wé ! Je suis jaloux que tout le monde semble connaître le grand amour de Sammy alors que moi, je lui ai pas parlé plus de 10 minutes !  
- La période des examens n'a pas été facile pour elle. Elle a à peine vu Sam . Mais ce week-end, elle sera avec nous pour la remise des diplômes de Kévin.  
- Du docteur Kévin Tran.  
Castiel sourit à cette rectification cela n'avait pas été facile avec Kévin mais celui-ci s'était accroché à son rêve de faire de grandes études. Il les avait commencé, à la désapprobation du fils de Dieu qui ne voyait en lui qu'un prophète, après la chute des anges. Mais l'asiatique avec apporté son aide dans les moments cruciaux et l'ex ange avait compris que le jeune homme avait le droit de vivre sa vie. A partir de ce moment, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis et s'étaient soutenus mutuellement dans les périodes difficiles.  
- Cas' ? Reprit Dean, remarquant que son amant demeurait silencieux Tu m'avais parlé d'une récompense.  
- As tu été sagement ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Le Winchester l'embrassa goulûment en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt, Castiel gémit et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et claquer bruyamment.  
- Les mecs ? On est là ! Cria Sam, du couloir.  
L'homme au yeux bleus embrassa rapidement son compagnon en reprenant sa place initiale, avant de murmurer  
- Parfois, je déteste vivre avec Sam !  
Emma avait reçu ses résultats de ses examens et avait brillamment réussit son année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an pour être professeur de français. Castiel la rassura : il était certain qu'elle obtiendrait son diplôme avec les félicitations et qu'elle ferait une excellente enseignante.  
Sam alla chercher du champagne et ils portèrent un toast.  
Dean n'avait jamais vu son frère sourire autant et ressentit un élan de tendresse envers cette femme qui le rendait si heureux.  
Ils passèrent une excellente soirée mais se couchèrent tôt : le lendemain matin, ils s'envolaient pour Los Angeles.

-Monsieur, tout va bien ?  
L'hôtesse s'était dirigée vers Dean, d'une pâleur cadavérique.  
- Wé…On arrive quand ?  
- Le décollage est prévu dans 5 min. Nous atterrirons à 13h05.  
Le jeune homme émit une sorte de grognement et elle disparut s'occuper d'autres passagers.  
- Dean, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Le rassura Castiel.  
- Si tu me dis « l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus fiable »,je te pète la gueule.  
- Techniquement, c'est le train.  
- Oh putain Cas'…  
Le mentionné lui prit la main et la serra en signe de réconfort. Son compagnon eut un peu moins peur : quoi qu'il se passerait, son ange était avec lui.  
Le décollage fut très pénible mais une fois l'avion stabilisé, il se calma un peu : il mit ses écouteurs et enclencha Nirvana.  
Après une demie heure de vol, l'avion traversa un nuage et ils furent légèrement secoué. Mais l'ancien chasseur était au bord de la crise de nerf. Castiel l'observa et lui prit la main.  
- Dean, veux tu venir avec moi ?  
- Où ?  
- Viens. Ordonna l'ancien guerrier de Dieu.  
Le Winchester le suivit docilement et son petit ami le fit entrer dans les minuscules toilettes avant de refermer la porte.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?  
- Beaucoup de gens ont le fantasme de faire l'amour dans un avion.  
- Des gens qui aiment l'avion, Cas' !  
Mais l'homme aux yeux bleus se mit à genoux et enleva les boutons du jeans de son compagnon.  
- Peut être qu'après ça, toi aussi tu aimeras l'avion. Dit-il en lui prenant son sexe.  
Il le caressa délicatement et Dean fut immédiatement emporté dans un océan de plaisirs. Il embrassa l'organe de son amant qui gémit de plaisir et il passa sa langue sur le membre déjà bien dur.  
- Putain Cas'…Vas y…  
- Tu as oublié quelque chose.  
- S'il te plait ?  
- Non. Les autres mots.  
- Je t'aime ?  
Castiel prit le sexe dans sa bouche et bougea lentement et en profondeur. Quand il entendit le souffle court de son amant, il accéléra.  
- Putain…Wé…je t'aime ! S'exclama Dean en jouissant.  
Il se fit la réflexion que son petit ami faisait les meilleures fellations du monde. En fait, il faisait tout mieux que les autres. Il ne pensait pas ça car il était amoureux…Ou justement, il comprenait enfin que le sexe prenait tout son plaisir et son sens dans l'amour de l'autre. Le sexe sans sentiment était juste un acte animal, un besoin primaire.

Le reste du vol fut très agréable pour Dean qui supporta même l'atterrissage sans broncher. Ils récupérèrent vite leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie, à la recherche de Charlie. Cette dernière et Garth étaient arrivés la veille, ayant pu se libérer plus facilement.  
La tornade rousse se précipita vers eux. Elle prit Castiel dans ses bras, puis les Winchester et s'arrêta devant Emma.  
- Salut ! Je suis Charlie ! La geek lesbienne de la bande.  
- Emma…Je suis la…petite amie du géant de la bande.  
La rouquine poussa un « hiii » strident avant de lui faire une accolade.  
Elles ne se quittèrent pas durant tout le trajet qui menait au petit appartement du mé n'y avaient pas fait deux pas que Garth leur faisait déjà un câlin. Kévin les salua de manière moins exubérante mais avec le sourire.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient assis sur des chaises inconfortables en plein soleil californien. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes étaient très longues mais quand vint le tour de Kévin, ils oublièrent tout pour l'applaudir.  
Dean eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le jeune homme qui tendait son diplôme vers le ciel, en signe de victoire.  
L'aîné des Winchester jeta un œil à ses proches : Castiel, un immense sourire aux lèvres, applaudissait à tout rompre. Charlie et Garth lançaient des cris de joie. Emma, qui avait discuté plus d'une heure avec le jeune diplômé, souriait en lui faisant des signes. Et Sam avait une petite larme à l'œil.  
Plus que jamais, il se rendit compte que la famille ne s'arrêtait pas avec le sang. Il avait pour chacun des êtres présents, un grand amour et voulait passer sa vie à leur coté. Peu importe les distances, les choix et les disputes ils serait toujours là pour chacun car ils possédaient tous une partie de son cœur. Une ivresse de bonheur le saisit : avait-il été un jour aussi heureux ?  
Le dimanche soir arriva trop vite aux yeux de tous : ils avaient partagé leur temps entre la visite de la ville, le shopping et les soirées autour de bons repas. Kévin et Garth étaient inséparables, Charlie parla tout le week-end du nouveau jeux de rôle auquel elle participait à un Castiel fasciné et Dean et Emma passèrent la plupart de leur temps à embêter Sam.

- Bordel de merde ! Il est presque 9h30 ! West ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Il est où ton putain de collègue ?  
Cliff avait 2h00 de retard et Dean était furieux. Il estimait qu'il était un patron assez sympa mais il était intransigeant sur deux ou trucs petites choses dont la ponctualité. Et ses mécaniciens le savaient.  
- C'est la première fois que le petit est en retard. Il va sûrement bientôt arriver.  
- Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !  
Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune ouvrier arriva. Il s'excusa longuement, l'air gêné mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.  
- Et la raison de ton retard ? lui demanda son patron.  
- J.J et moi,on était en week end. On est revenu ce matin et on a été pris dans les bouchons. Je suis désolé Dean, je ferais des h…  
-Ca sent le mariage. Cria West de l'autre bout du garage.  
Cliff rougit et Dean en fut attendri.  
- Alors comme ça, t'es fiancé ?  
- Oui…C'est juste…J'ai pas de mot tellement je suis heureux !  
Dean passa l'éponge et durant les semaines qui suivirent, il resta tout les jours un plus tard pour retaper le monospace qu'il comptait offrir au couple comme cadeau de noce. West l'aidait souvent et même s'ils étaient tout deux de nature silencieuse, ils se racontaient un peu leur vie.  
- Tu sais,Dean. Le mariage et l'adoption pour les gays sont autorisés dans cet état.  
- Ah wé, tant mieux.  
- Je connais pas bien ton gars ni votre histoire mais votre amour crève les yeux.  
- T'es occupé de me suggérer de l'épouser ?  
- Wé. Fonder sa propre famille et tout le tralala …C'est les plus belle choses qu'on puisse faire.  
- T'as des enfants ?  
- Trois. Et deux petits enfants. S'il le fallait, j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour les sauver.  
Dean ne répondit pas : aller jusqu'en enfer pour sauver l'autre Cas' et lui l'avaient déjà fait. Il pensa aux enfants : ils ne pouvaient pas avoir les « leurs » mais l'adoption était envisageable. Après tout, Bobby les avait bien adopté, Sam et lui.

La nuit, Dean observa Castiel qui dormait. Il se posait 1001 questions mais à chaque fois, une réponse, toujours la même, lui venait à l'esprit : ils s'aimaient. Même la mort ne pourrait les séparer : son paradis serait avec Castiel et des milliers de tartes. Et s'il y avait un soucis, il irait personnellement voir le nouveau Dieu pour lui dire sa façon de penser.  
Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son aimé et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Dean !Dean ! Cria Castiel.  
- Mwé ?  
- Je suis prêt avec ton réveil.  
L'ancien chasseur ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, son compagnon était déjà habillé.  
- Pourquoi…Toi…Si tôt ?  
- Conférence à 200 km d'ici. Je ne reviens que ce soir.  
- Ah wé…J'avais oublié. J'suis pas trop réveillé là.  
Castiel lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
- Cas' ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Dix jours plus tard, un petit écrin qui contenait une bague de fiançailles en argent se trouvait au fond du tiroir de la garde robe de Dean. Sa décision était prise et il ne doutait pas de la réponse de son aimé.  
Le pire était derrière eux, ils s'uniraient donc que pour le meilleur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre,plus tôt que prévu. Peut être que je posterai un autre fin de la semaine,je ne sais pas encore! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et merci pour vos petits mots qui me font toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**"Aimer savoir est humain,savoir aimer est divin"**

Joseph Roux

* * *

Dean rangeait enfin les valises cela faisait trois jours que Castiel et lui étaient rentrés de leur voyage. Deux semaines rien qu'à deux, voyageant çà travers le pays et s'arrêtant au grès de leurs envie. L'homme à la veste de cuir avait même appris à conduire à son compagnon qui s'était montré très doué, ce dernier passerait le permis de conduire avant la rentrée scolaire.  
Mais l'ancien chasseur avait le cafard, son frère était à l'autre bout de l'état, depuis un mois, dans la famille d'Emma et il lui manquait. Ils s'étaient parlé une ou deux fois au téléphone mais les occasions avaient manqué. Dean savait qu'il était temps pour tout les deux de vivre leur propre vie, pourtant il ressentait l'absence de Sam comme un manque.  
- Dean ? L'interpella Castiel, en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne trouve plus mon nouveau t-shirt !  
- Lequel ? "I love Niagara Falls" ou "Washington Addict" ?  
- "I love Niagara Falls". Mais en fait, je n'ai plus vu "Washington Addict" depuis que l'on est revenu.  
Dean ricana et sortit de la pièce, suivi de l'ex ange.  
- Dean ! Tu n'as pas abîmé mes t shirts, n'est ce pas ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Car tu les détestes et les trouves ridicules.  
- Ils sont ridicules !  
- Si tu les as jeté, je t'en voudrai toute ma vie.  
Devant l'air sérieux de son concubin, le grand blond prit un carton qu'il avait caché sous le lit et jeta les deux t shirt à son aimé, qui le quitta, l'air triomphant.  
Le jeune homme constata que son début de déprime l'avait quitté il sourit. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez Castiel : il lui donnait le sourire, même sans le savoir.

Sam revint mi août avec une grande nouvelle dès janvier, Emma et lui emménageraient ensemble dans un petit appartement au centre ville. Ils l'avaient visité alors que Dean et Castiel venaient de partir en congé et avaient décidé d'apprendre pour leur annoncer. Dean sourit : son cadet était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

La rentrée scolaire arriva bien vite et la routine s'installa à nouveau. La baque de fiançaille était toujours au fond du tiroir de Dean : celui-ci attendait leur premier anniversaire pour faire sa demande.  
Les amoureux réussissaient très bien dans leur vie professionnelle respective : le garage de Dean tournait à un rythme soutenu et les clients se fidélisaient. Il décida de ne plus se contenter de réparations : il se lança dan uns nouveau projet qui était de remettre à neuf d'ancien véhicules de prestige pour les revendre. Il travaillait sur quelques véhicules à la fois et un mois plus tard, le succès était au rendez-vous.  
Le revers de la médaille était qu'il rentrait plus tard, qu'il travaillait encore souvent à la maison le soir et que la plupart des week-end, dimanche inclus, était réservé à la vente de ses voitures. Il n'aspirait qu'une chose : que tout ça atteigne enfin son rythme de croisière pour qu'il puisse à nouveau passer du temps avec Castiel.  
Celui ci ne recevait que des félicitations de ses pairs et ses cours avaient tellement de succès qu'il avait de nouvelles classes. Bien sûr, beaucoup de jeunes filles, et parfois de jeunes hommes, craquaient pour les beaux yeux de leur professeur. Mais l'affluence à ses cours n'était pas seulement du à ça : sa passion et son respect pour les étudiants avaient séduits ces derniers. Il était appellé de plus en plus souvent pour des conférences ou autres manifestations. Tout ça l'aidait a,enfin,trouver sa place et il devenait de plus en plus sociable. Son cercle d'amis s'était encore aggrandit récemment avec Simon,le nouveau professeur d'histoire.  
Castiel était fier d'avoir sa propre carrière, ses activités et ses amis mais cela lui prenait du temps et il regrettait les moments avec Dean. Il dormait souvent avec les deux t shirts que son aimé trouvait ridicules, ils étaient ses gri-gris.

**Fin septembre, Dean travaillait sur une réparation quand Jack arriva. Le garagiste fronça les sourcils : il avait fait l'entretien du véhicule trois semaines auparavant et à première vue, son mi n'avait pas de problème. Le 6é sens du Winchester lui soufflait que la visite n'avait rien à voir avec la mécanique.**  
**- Salut Jack. Quoi de neuf.**  
**- Bonjour. On peut parler ? Seul à seul ?**  
**Dean le conduisit dans son bureau et ils s'installèrent.**  
**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Des soucis ? Demanda le jeune homme.**  
**- Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de la vie des autres…Sauf quand je trouve que…Enfin, un conseil d'ami de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal, hein ?**  
**- Jack, dis ce que tu as à dire.**  
**- Ca va plus très fort, Castiel et toi .**  
**- C'est une question étrange.**  
**- C'est pas une question.**  
**Dean le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il savait que Jack ne dirait jamais ça à la légère. Il attendit les explications qui arrivèrent.**  
**- Il vient à la maison, toujours seul. Quand il parle de toi, c'est soit de ta nouvelle réussite avec ce garage, soit de vos dernières vacances. Plus jamais de nouvelle histoire ou anecdote. Et toi, quand tu téléphones, tu questionnes Sheila jusqu'à épuisement pour qu'elle te donne des nouvelles de Castiel.**  
**- On se voit pas beaucoup, on est plutôt occupé.**  
**- Vous vivez ensemble ! Même si vous ne l'avez jamais dit,on a deviné que vous avez traversé des moments difficiles ensemble. Alors ne laisser pas cette vie vous séparer.**  
**- Merci de t'inquiéter. C'est juste une sale période, ça va passer.**  
**- Je voudrai te mettre en garde. Castiel et toi être deux très beaux hommes et vous séduisez sans vous en rendre compte…Dois je te faire un dessin ? Il serait si…**  
**- Je tromperai jamais Cas ! Et lui, pareil !**  
**Dean commençait à s'énerver de quel droit Jack sous entendait-il ça ? Castiel et lui ne gazouillaient plus comme les premiers mois et ils n'avaient pas eu de temps l'un pour l'autre depuis les vacances mais leur amour était intact. Et il le serait toujours.**  
**- Je sais que cette conversation ne te…**  
**- Il n'y a plus de conversation. Je dois retourner travailler.**  
**- Ecoute…**  
**- Merci de ta visite, Jack. Je prends notre de ta remarque.**

**Le soir, Dean rentra plus tôt et trouva Castiel travaillant sur ses cours. Il s'approcha silencieusement et l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. L'homme aux yeux bleus sourit.**  
**- Tu es tôt ce soir.**  
**- Wé. J'avais envie de profiter de toi aujourd'hui.**  
**- C'est très tentant, Dean. Mais je pars à l'anniversaire de Simon dans une heure.**  
**Dean ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Jack avait dit et la jalousie le piqua.**  
**- Ah…Bon, dommage. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.**  
**- Mais nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses en une heure.**  
**Castiel l'embrassa et passa ses mains sous le t shirt de son amant.**  
**- Ah putain, Cas'. Sur un an, je t'ai trop perverti.**  
**- En fait, ce n'est pas toi. C'est le livreur de pizzas.**  
**L'ancien chasseur éclata d'un rire franc. Son petit ami lui manquait et il s'en rendait compte à présent.**  
**Une heure plus tard, Castiel mettait ses chaussures pendant que Dean traînassait au lit. Ils avaient tout deux un grand sourire et ce n'était pas uniquement grâce au sexe.**  
**- Demain, j'ai une réunion jusque 19h00. Mais je peux la reporter. Qu'en penses-tu, Dean ?**  
**- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.**  
**Le fils de Dieu sourit et s'éloigna avant que Dean ne se lève brusquement pour plaquer son amant contre le mur.**  
**- Je t'aime,Cas'. Comme un fou. Murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.**  
**Le baiser était empli de désirs et leurs corps s'approchèrent.**  
**- Je..dois…Dois y aller, Dean.**  
**-Wé, désolé. A ce soir.**  
**- A ce soir, Dean. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, avant minuit je pense.**  
**- Ok, Cendrillon.**  
**- Qui ?**  
**Il était presque 2h00 quand Castiel rentra, il s'excusa rapidement le lendemain matin avant de raconter l'anniversaire, avant moult détails. Dean n'apprécia pas trop mais ne fit pas de commentaire.**  
**Le lendemain, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée rien que tout les deux. Les jours suivants, ils consacrèrent un peu plus de temps l'un à l'autre.**

**Deux jours avant leur anniversaire, Castiel était encore avec Simon. Le Winchester alla se coucher tôt, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de l'attendre. Il était à peine dans les bras de Morphée qu'il rêva.**  
**Il était chez Bobby, dans la cuisine plus précisément, une bière à la main.**  
**- Bon maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu suis les conseils de ce Jack alors que tu n'as jamais écouté ce que je t'ai dit.**  
**Dean sursaut et se retourna vers le frigo.**  
**- Bobby ?**  
**Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux son père de cœur était bien là, une bière à la main.**  
**- Non, mère Teresa. Idiot !**  
**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?**  
**- Parler. Le rêve est plus simple. D'après les angelots, si je t'apparais sous ma nouvelle forme, ça va foutre le bordel.**  
**- Euh…Ok. Tu as un problème ?**  
**Bobby éclata de rire avant de boire une gorgée de bière.**  
**- Le paradis post guerre civil, c'est plus ordonné que la chambre d'amis quand toi et Sam veniez à la maison.**  
**- Alors…Euh ?**  
**- T'as bien fait d'écouter les conseils de ton ami. Il est pas si idiot que ça.**  
**- Oh !Oh !Oh ! Attends…Tu nous surveilles ?**  
**- Wep ! D'ailleurs, elle est jolie la poulette de Sam.**  
**- Tu surveilles Sam aussi ?**  
**- Je vous surveille tous ! Je voulais pas intervenir mais…**  
**- Mais ?**  
**- Demande lui de t'épouser. Ce soir.**  
**- Mais…**  
**- Ce soir !**  
**Il se réveilla en sursaut.**  
**Dans l'obscurité, il vit Castiel, assis un bord du lit. Il avait le visage dans les mains.**  
**Il pleurait.**  
**Dean n'avait jamais vu Castiel pleurer. Ni quand il était déchu, ni au Purgatoire, ni à la chute des anges. Jamais. Jamais l'ex ange n'avait laissé couler une larme. Alors cette vision le terrifia il s'approcha de son compagnon et le prit par les épaules.**  
**- Cas' ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**  
**- Dean…**  
**Il ne releva pas le visage.**  
**- Dis moi ce qu'il y a. Je suis là pour toi.**  
**- Tu ne peux rien faire. Je me déteste. Je ne te mérite pas.**  
**Le jeune Winchester prit les mains de son âme sœur et les retira de son visage, pour le regarder dans les yeux.**  
**- Je t'interdis de prononcer à nouveaux ces mots, Cas'.**  
**- Je suis perdu…Je ne comprends plus rien…Peut être devrais-je…**  
**- Me parler.**  
**L'ancien être céleste se leva et fit quelques pas.**  
**- Je t'aime, Dean. Je t'ai toujours aimé, dès le début. Alors même que je n'avais jamais connu d'amour. Mes combats, mes erreurs, mes choix, mes victoires…Chaque acte était pour toi. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme j'aurai du l'être, je le sais.**  
**Depuis que je suis humain, les choses ont changées. J'apprends à être libre, à avoir ma propre vie. Et tu as toujours été là, toujours à mes cotés. Et puis, Simon est arrivé : on a tant de choses en communs, tant d'idées qui se complètent. J'ai sacrifié du temps que je devais passer avec toi, pour le voir.**  
**- Cas'…**  
**- Je n'ai rien vu, Dean. Je n'ai rien compris avant ce soir.**  
**La bouche du Winchester était sèche, ses mains tremblaient et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.**  
**-Compris quoi ?**  
**- Il n'y a pas d'amitié entre lui et moi. Il me draguait. Durant tout ce temps. Et j'ai aimé ça. Il m'a montré de l'intérêt, il était toujours là. C'était plus simple, je ne devais pas faire d'effort. Et quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, j'ai…**  
**- Vous vous êtes embrassé…**  
**- Non. Je l'ai repoussé. Je lui avais dit pour nous, il savait. Je ne veux personne qui m'embrasse, à part toi. Je ne veux que toi… Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne le comprend pas ?**  
**Castiel éclata en sanglot et s'effondra au pieds de son aimé qui le berça contre lui.**  
**- Cas', c'est rien. Il s'est rien passé. Allez…Chut…**  
**- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux…Je veux t'appartenir. Pour toujours.**  
**- On restera toujours ensemble. Je te promets.**  
**- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.**  
**- Je suis fâché contre ce connard. Pas contre toi.**  
**- Je pensais qu'il était mon ami.**  
**- Je suis désolé.**  
**- Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive, je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi.**  
**- Et que je suis à toi, moi aussi. Ajouta Dean en se levant.**  
**Il prit le petit coffret au fond du tiroir et l'ouvrit en le tendant vers Castiel.**  
**- Je peux pas te promettre que tout ira toujours bien, que je ne me comporterai jamais comme un crétin, que ce sera facile. Mais je peux te promettre de continuer à t'aimer tout ma vie. Et que tout le monde le sache.**  
**- Le…Le mariage ?**  
**- Wé. Normalement, j'étais censé bosser ma demande pour que ça soit romantique. Alors tu m'excuseras pour…**  
**- C'est parfait, Dean.**  
**- Alors…C'est…**  
**- Oui. Bien sûr. Pour toujours.**  
**Il s'approcha et lui donna un long et tendre baisé. Son amant le serra contre lui.**  
**- Non, Dean.**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- Ne fais pas de mal à Simon. Je réglerai cette histoire.**  
**- Il a voulu t'arracher à moi.**  
**- Oublions le et aimons nous…Aimons nous pour toujours.**

**Ils fêtèrent leur "un an" loin de New York, évitant le repas de Thansgiving de l'université. Ils célébrèrent cette fête, entouré de leurs amis pour leur annoncer leurs fiançailles.**  
**Dean s'excusa auprès de Jack qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.**  
**Au moment de passer à table, Castiel voulut prier. Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi il voulait parler à ce père qui l'avait quitté. Mais ce n'était pas à Lui qu'il voulait s'adresser.**  
**- Quand Dean et moi avons échangé nos premiers mots, tu étais là. Certes, un peu absent mais là quand même. Et tu nous as toujours regardé, évoluant. Nous jugeant parfois, en fonction de nos erreurs. Mais toujours empli d'une certaine bonté. Je t'ai demandé une seule chose, il y a quelques semaines. Prendre soin de ton fils pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais ne le fais plus. C'est mon rôle à présent. Je m'occuperai toujours de lui, je ferai tout pour lui rendre la vie plus belle.**  
**Alors bénis cette famille. Qui n'est pas de sang mais d'amour. Prends soin d'eux comme tu as pris soin de Dean, durant toutes ces années.**  
**Amen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus tard que prévu mais j'étais un peu bloquée. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'ai déjà même écrit le chapitre 8 x)**

**Nous voici à la moitié de la fic', j'espère que vous l'appréciez toujours autant.**

**Je tiens à remercier Marian Clea pour la correction. Et merci également à vous pour votre lecture et/ou vos reviews. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**"Le coup de foudre est facile à comprendre ; c'est quand deux personnes se sont regardées toute leur vie que cela tient du miracle." **

**- Sam Levenson-**

* * *

- Mais à la fin du 2ème rendez-vous, on est rentrée chacune chez soi. C'est une fille très sérieuse et posée. Elle déteste quand je pirate les sites gouvernementaux par exemple.  
- Elle a raison, tu risques la prison. Tiens, prends ça.  
Dean mit un carton, assez lourd, dans les bras de Charlie et s'éloigna. Il l'adorait mais cela faisait une heure qu'elle parlait de sa nouvelle petite amie et sa patience, très limitée, était à bout.  
Dehors, Sam, plus heureux que jamais, supervisait le déménagement. Il allait enfin vivre avec Emma ; les parents de celle-ci se méfiaient cependant un peu du jeune homme et l'aîné les comprenait : tout allait très vite entre eux. Mais avec le temps, il savait qu'ils aimeraient son petit frère.  
- Alors Sammy, tout va bien ?  
- C'est Sam ! Et oui, tout va bien. Encore quelques cartons et…  
- Tu seras débarrassé de ton vieux frangin.  
- Je pourrai dormir sans l'entendre s'envoyer en l'air avec son fiancé.  
- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que les murs étaient épais !  
Le plus grand ricana en chargeant le dernier carton.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient installés dans le bel appartement de Sam et Emma. Ceux-ci, pour les remercier de l'aide, les avaient invité pour un apéritif « prolongé ».  
- Kévin vient s'installer dans un mois ! Il en a marre de la coté ouest. Annonça Garth, ravi.  
- Génial ! S'exclama Dean. Il sera là pour le mariage !  
- Mariage dont la date n'a pas été fixée. Dit simplement Castiel, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.  
- Oh, Cas' ! Recommence pas !  
Ils s'envoyèrent un long regard méchant puis Sam éclata de rire.  
- Je les avais quitté dingues d'amour. Expliqua ce dernier. Et je suis à peine parti qu'ils s'entretuent !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Castiel qui pencha la tête sur le coté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais Dean lui prit la main et lui murmura.  
- C'est une expression, Cas'.  
Celui-ci lui sourit.

Dean était affalé sur le lit, attendant Castiel qui était à la salle de bain. Quand ce dernier arriva, l'ancien chasseur le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot.  
- Sam va me manquer. Mais je suis heureux qu'il soit heureux. Dit l'ancien ange.  
- En mai.  
- Pardon ?  
- En mai…pour le mariage. Je trouve ça bien.  
- Je trouve ça bien aussi.  
- Wé. Ok alors…  
Il y eut un léger silence.  
- Dean, peu m'importe la date du mariage. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour…  
- Sam est heureux. Nos amis sont heureux. On est heureux. Bordel, tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ?  
- Parce que tout va bien ?  
- Wé !  
- C'est ce que tu as vécu toute ta vie qui n'est pas normal, Dean. Tout se passera bien, aucun malheur n'arrivera.  
- Il y a encore des démons et…  
- Dean.  
- J'ai peur d'être heureux, Cas'. J'ai peur que tout…  
- Dean.  
Castiel posa un doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon.  
- En mai. Nous nous marierons en mai. Je propose la première ou la deuxième semaine. Ensuite, nous continuerons à être heureux chaque jour. Cela te convient-il ?  
Le Winchester hocha la tête en souriant.  
- Je t'aime, Cas'.  
- Je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire.  
- Soon of the bitch ! S'exclama l'ancien chasseur avant de chatouiller son fiancé.

Mars touchait à sa fin.  
L'impatience commençait à gagner les futurs mariés. Il y avait peu d'invités pour leur union, de ce fait les préparatifs étaient simples mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être un peu nerveux.  
Ils s'étaient habitués à l'absence de Sam ; en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une absence tant ils se voyaient. Les frères Winchester ne pouvaient vivre séparés ; Castiel le savait déjà depuis longtemps et Emma le comprit rapidement. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de boire un verre, entre frangins, le jeudi soir. Ils se voyaient également plusieurs fois par semaine avec leur conjoint respectif.  
En ce samedi matin, un peu trop frais pour la saison, ils se promenaient main dans la main dans le parc. Soudainement, au loin, une jeune femme interpella Dean. Quand elle s'approcha, il la reconnut : Krissy Chambers. Elle était devenue encore plus belle et avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Salut Dean. Et je suppose que tu dois être Castiel . Je suis Krissy Chambers.  
- Oh ! S'exclama l'ancien ange. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis heureux de te connaître.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous là,Krissy ? Intervint l'homme aux yeux verts.  
- Pour faire rapide : j'ai entendu parler d'une organisation de chasseurs qui s'occupe d'éliminer le reste des démons. Je me dis que ce serait chouette si je pouvais aider alors je prends contact avec le mec, Garth. Et il me dit qu'il est ami avec les fameux frères Winchester.  
- Et il te file mon adresse sans me prévenir…  
- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir.  
Ils se sourirent et il la serra contre lui, comme au temps où elle n'était pas encore une femme.

Dean terminait de boutonner sa chemise quand Castiel entra dans la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés.  
- T'as perdu ton peigne ?  
- Non, il est dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi cette question, Dean ?  
Le mentionné éclata de rire avant d'entourer son compagnon de ses bras.  
- C'est le putain de grand jour, Cas'. Dans deux heures… Toi et moi, jusqu'a la mort/  
- Ca l'a toujours été.  
L'ancien chasseur sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Castiel soupira de désir puis passa ses mains sous la chemise de son futur mari.  
Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore. Pendant que le haut du blond tombait, celui-ci ouvrit le pantalon de son compagnon et caressa son entre jambe.  
Mais la porte s'ouvrit : Sam apparut, l'air gêné.  
- Sérieux les mecs…La nuit de noce, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite.  
Et il sortit rapidement avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

Les invités attendaient, par petits groupes qui se mêlaient parfois, l'ouverture de la salle des mariages. L'ambiance était déjà festive et il n'était pas rare d'entendre un ou deux fou rire. Mais les futurs mariés étaient un peu en retrait, silencieux. Castiel relisait, pour la centième fois, le document que l'employé de l'hôtel de ville leur avait fourni pendant que Dean torturait ses lèvres.  
D'un coup d'ailes, Inias apparut à coté d'eux.  
- Nous pourrons entrer dans quelques secondes. Leur prédit-il .  
Le Winchester se contenta d'un signe de tête alors que Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.  
La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

Le couple était côte à côte, devant l'homme qui allait les unir, entouré par Sam et Inias, leurs témoins.  
L'employé parla quelques minutes mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait vraiment. Ils échangèrent un long regard dans un de ces moments qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.  
- Monsieur Dean Winchester, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Castiel Novak ici présent ?  
- Oui…  
- Monsieur Castiel Novak, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Dean Winchester ici présent ?  
- Oui…Bien sûr…  
- Vous pouvez signer ce registre, ainsi que vos témoins.  
Ils signèrent le document puis tendirent les stylos à leur frère respectif qui firent de même.  
- Les alliances, je vous prie.  
Charlie s'approcha et leur tendit. Dean sourit en passant l'anneau au doigt de Castiel qui demeura sérieux, les yeux un peu lointains.  
L'employé balaya l'assistance du regard avant de déclarer d'une voix sonore :  
- Voici messieurs Novak-Winchester, mariés en ce 7 mai à New-York.  
Leur premier baiser en tant qu'hommes mariés fut rapide et timide. Ils n'aimaient pas s'embrasser en public et ce moment ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs visages restèrent proches quelques secondes et le regard qu'ils échangèrent était plus intime et empli d'amour que le plus langoureux des baisers.

L'émotion s'empara de Castiel quand ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de l'Impala, que Sam conduisait. L'ex ange devint soudainement silencieux, fixant la bague à son annulaire gauche.  
- Cas' ?  
- Je comprends ta peur à présent, Dean.  
- Ma peur ?  
- Que tout s'arrête et que cela recommence comme avant.  
- Ca n'arrivera pas Cas',je te le promets. Ca n'arrivera pas.  
Il se pencha vers son ami et l'embrassa tendrement, celui-ci s'accrocha à lui et ils ne se séparèrent qu'à la fin du trajet.  
Sam resta silencieux ; lui aussi ressentait cette peur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit à Emma sur son passé et qu'ils avaient demandé à tous de dire que Garth travaillait pour le FBI. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça même si cela signifiait lui mentir.

Dans le jardin, les invités buvaient tranquillement leur verre de champagne. Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas souhaité faire de grand discours et avaient ouvert simplement les festivités en débouchant la première bouteille du précieux liquide.  
Le couple voyageait de groupe en groupe, recevant chaque fois les félicitations de leurs proches.  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant Sam, Emma, Jack et Sheila, celle-ci les prit dans ses bras en pleurant.  
- Je suis si heureuse pour vous les garçons. Vous le méritez tellement.  
- Merci, Sheila. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Lui dit Castiel.  
- Je n'ai rien fait. Vous vous aimiez déjà tellement depuis longtemps.  
- Ils se sont aimés dès la première fois qu'ils se sont vus. Avoua Sam.  
Les jeunes mariés le dévisagèrent ; jamais Sam ne leur avait parlé de comment il voyait leur relation.  
- Les longs regards silencieux, les gestes de tendresse non achevés, les sentiments semi avoués. Tout le monde avait compris. Expliqua-t-il. Mais aucun de vous n'était prêt à baisser sa garde. Il a fallu un long chemin pour que vous y arriviez. Et quand vous avez enfin compris…Ca a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.  
- Putain Sammy…  
- J'aurai du vous forcer mais je savais que ça arriverait. Mais sans l'aide de Sheila, je pense que ça aurait traîné.  
- Sammy…Je…On…On sait pas quoi te dire.  
- Je pense que tout a été dit. Intervint Jack.

Les films, les livres, les publicités…vantent tous la merveilleuse nuit de noce pleine d'amour et d'acrobaties sexuelles.  
Mais quand, à 4h00 du matin, le jeune couple s'installa dans le lit conjugal, ils ne pensèrent qu'à une chose : dormir.  
Dean s'approcha de son, désormais, mari et le serra contre lui.  
- C'est la plus belle journée de toute la création. Dit Castiel, à moitié endormi.  
Cette nuit là, Dean ne rêva pas mais il entendit clairement la voix de Bobby.  
- Félicitations mes fils. Considérez que vous êtes mariés devant Dieu. Peu importe ce que les idiots sur terre pensent, moi je vois votre amour et il est fort. Alors, soyez heureux et ne craignez rien.  
Castiel bougea dans son sommeil, lui aussi avait perçu la voix du nouveau dieu.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, savourant cet instant de paix.  
Il était 9h30 quand Castiel posa le pied hors du lit.  
Car une nouvelle vie n'attend pas…


	8. Chapter 8

**" A chaque enfant qui naît, Le monde recommence" Gilbert Bécaud.**

* * *

-Bon anniversaire à nous ! Cria Castiel en sautant sur le lit.  
Dean ouvrit les yeux : 7h00  
- Putain Cas'…On est dimanche !  
- Mais on est le 7 mai ! C'est notre anniversaire !  
Le Winchester se releva un peu et sourit.  
- Bon anniversaire à nous alors, souhaita-t-il en passant ses bras sous le lit pour y prendre un petit carton.  
- Un cadeau ? Je…Suis désolé, Dean… J'oublie toujours le cadeau.  
- Je sais Cas'. Même pour le 1er anniversaire de mariage, je m'y attendais.  
- Je suis désolé. On ira acheter quelque…  
Mais son mari le fit taire par un baiser langoureux. Ils se retrouvèrent couchés, les mains parcourant le corps de l'autre.  
- Je peux te faire ce cadeau, Dean. Je sais ce que tu aimes dans le sexe.

Castiel lui caressa les hanches, zone très sensible chez son amant et baissa son boxer. Il frôla doucement ses cuisses puis le bas du ventre, tout en évitant soigneusement son sexe qui s'était durci.  
- Oh putain…Cas' !  
Celui-ci approcha sa bouche du sexe et le lécha lentement, en regardant Dean dans les yeux.  
Ce dernier ne contrôlait déjà plus son corps, son mari avait toujours su le rendre dingue en quelques secondes, et avait des mouvements de bassin frénétiques.  
Mais l'ancien ange éloigna sa bouche pour prendre la virilité de son compagnon en main. Il ne serra pas fort mais son mouvement était lent et long. Dean ne retenait pas ses gémissements et Castiel enleva son boxer pour être nu également. Celui-ci prépara le corps de son amant à la pénétration, tout en frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.  
- Cas'…Vas-y … Vas-y…  
- Je pensais que tu aimais les préliminaires.  
- Pas aujourd'hui. Pas avec toi.  
Castiel souleva les hanches de l'ancien tueur et se plaça à l'entrée de son inimité il y pénétra doucement tout en lui caressant le torse.  
Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il posa son visage dans son cou et lui murmura :  
- Je t'aime tellement que je pourrai en mourir.  
- Arrête de m'aimer alors. Parce que je veux pas que tu meurs. Jamais.  
Castiel sourit et commença ses mouvements, assez légers. Mais quand il prit le sexe de son mari et le sentit dur et humide dans sa main, il ne se contrôla plus ses va-et-vient devinrent violents et rapides. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux de son compagnon et il jouit rapidement, il était trop passionné pour faire durer le plaisir.  
Il se retira du corps de Dean pour prendre son sexe à pleine bouche. Dans un demi cri, celui-ci jouit à son tour, enserrant les cheveux de Castiel dans ses doigts.  
Ils s'allongèrent quelques secondes, les étoiles pleins les yeux.  
- Ok, Cas'…A partir de maintenant, oublie toujours les cadeaux.  
- C'est promis, Dean.

Après le petit déjeuner, Dean lui tendit le cadeau, dont Castiel arracha littéralement le papier pour se retrouver devant…  
- L'intégrale DVD des Disney et Pixar ! Dean, c'est merveilleux ! Merci !  
- Compte pas sur moi pour regarder avec toi. Tu attendras que Sam nous fasse un petit.  
Les yeux bleus perdirent de leur éclat et le fuirent quelques secondes.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Cas' ? S'inquiéta Dean, connaissant que trop bien cette attitude.  
- Je…Ce n'est rien.  
- Cas' !  
- Je voudrai…Je voudrai que nous adoptions.  
- Quoi ?  
- Un bébé. Le nôtre. J'ai réfléchi et je pense que l'adoption est le mieux.  
- Un bébé…Qui grandirait. Un enfant…Puis un ado' et un adulte.  
- C'est comme ça que ça se passe, oui.  
Dean ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, il avait envie d'éduquer un petit être avec Castiel, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, le voir grandir grâce à leur amour. Il y avait déjà pensé, dans ses rêves les plus fous. Cas' et lui étaient complémentaires, tout en étant sur la même longueur d'onde et un enfant recevrait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en eux.  
Mais il était un Winchester et les choses se passaient rarement comme elles devaient… Pourtant, il imaginait Sam en père et savait que ça arriverait. Alors, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi pas eux ?  
- Nous avons le temps, Dean. Rien ne sert de se précipiter.  
Castiel le comprenait toujours, même dans ses silences.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse journée ils trainèrent à la maison, ce dont il n'avait jamais le temps et Dean consentit même à regarder « La belle et le clochard ». Ils se préparèrent des spaghettis pour « faire comme dans le film » mais n'arrivèrent qu'à mettre de la sauce tomate partout. Ils refirent l'amour le soir et quand Castiel s'endormit, Dean partit téléphoner. Il regarda sa montre : 23h35…Il serait encore éveillé.  
- Salut Garth. C'est Dean  
- Salut mec. Quoi de neuf ?  
- J'aurai besoin d'un truc de ta part.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton rapport d'activité démoniaque. Et si ça existe, un sur les monstres.  
Il entendit Garth soupirer.  
- J'ai passé un exemplaire à Castiel il y a deux mois. Tu veux les nouveaux chiffres ?  
- Wé,s'il te plait.  
- Je t'envoie ça par email dans quelques jours.  
- Merci, mec.  
- De rien. Mais vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. Continuez de roucouler.

Charlie était en pleurs, affalée sur le canapé tandis que Castiel lui caressait les cheveux.  
- Un an ½ sans aucun problème. Expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je l'aime si fort ! Pourquoi ?  
Dean lui apporta un grand bol de chocolat chaud qu'elle refusa d'un signe.  
- Elle m'a mis à la porte, comme ça. En disant qu'elle ne me supportait plus depuis longtemps. Continua-t-elle avant de plonger son visage dans un coussin.  
Le soir, la jeune femme refusa de manger et ne dit plus un mot, restant prostrée dans le canapé. Elle finit par s'endormir, écrasée par le chagrin. Dean la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.  
Quand elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi, valise dans les bras et larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ils avaient compris. Vanessa, son amie ou plutôt son ex-amie, ne s'était jamais vraiment mêlée à leur groupe et depuis quelques mois, Charlie venait uniquement seule. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle pouvait rester le temps nécessaire, les peines de cœur étaient difficiles à tout âge, et le soutien d'amis était important.  
Tous essayèrent de lui remonter le moral mais personne n'y arriva. Jusqu'à Garth, qui revint deux semaines plus tard d'une mission en Argentine. Pour la première fois devant le chagrin de quelqu'un, il n'eut pas de mot de compassion et n'appela pas Mr Freeze,il lui demanda tout simplement son aide pour la chasse aux démons. La rouquine savait que lui et Krissy, qui le secondait depuis quelques mois, s'en sortaient très bien mais elle accepta avec plaisir. Une semaine plus tard, elle déménagea chez le chasseur et retrouva d'emblée le sourire.

Castiel préparait ses cours pour le trimestre quand son mari entra dans le bureau. Cela faisait quelques jours que Charlie était partie mais ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour eux.  
- Cas' ? T'es occupé là ?  
- Un peu. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux.  
- Ok. J'ai été chercher les papiers pour l'adoption. Je te les dépose sur le bureau.  
- Très bien. Merci Dean.  
L'homme aux yeux bleus était toujours concentré sur son travail scolaire.  
Mais Dean compta dans sa tête ,il savait qu'à « 5 »,son compagnon réagirait.  
A « 3 »,ce dernier leva les yeux et sauta dans ses bras.  
La semaine suivante, ils déposèrent leur dossier. Ils étaient prêts à devenir père, même s'ils savaient que les démarches prendraient du temps.

Quelques semaines avant leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage, une grande nouvelle illumina leurs cœurs.  
Un samedi soir, tout le monde était réuni chez Emma et Sam quand ce dernier se leva et prit la parole.  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des grands discours mais aujourd'hui, Emma et moi avons une grande nouvelle. Pas de blabla. Voilà, nous…Enfin elle…On va avoir un enfant !  
Les félicitations fusèrent tandis que Sam s'approchait de Dean.  
- Si tu promets de ne pas le ou la nourrir de fast-food, nous aimerions que tu sois le parrain.  
- J'en serai ravi, Sammy.  
Les frères se prirent dans les bras, très émus. Un nouveau Winchester verrait le jour et celui-ci aurait une belle vie, sans démon…et sans fast-food.  
Emma s'approcha de Krissy et lui prit la main. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu un coup de foudre amical et étaient devenues inséparables depuis leur rencontre.  
- Kriss'… Nous avons le frère de Sam comme parrain. Nous aimerions avoir ma sœur de cœur comme marraine. Si tu le veux bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr.  
Krissy essuya une larme et fondit dans les bras de son amie.

Olson Gilmore Winchester naquit le 8 octobre, tard dans la soirée. Etrangement, il était petit mais avait hérité de la « bitch face » de son père.  
Le premier cadeau qu'il reçut de son parrain fut un t-shirt « I love hamburger ».  
Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas de réponse concernant l'adoption mais d'après le centre, tout suivait son cours et ils seraient convoqués dans l'année. Ils étaient impatients d'agrandir leur famille et de donner un cousin ou une cousine au petit Olson.

Mais quelques semaines après la naissance de celui-ci, une partie de leur bonheur vola en éclat.  
Sheila, celle qui leur donnait des conseils pas toujours voulus, celle qui les inspirait dans la vie, celle qui par sa présence leur donnait le sourire, était partie. La femme qu'ils avaient appris à considérer comme leur mère s'était éteinte dans son sommeil.  
Ils consolèrent Jack du mieux qu'ils purent mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer avec lui. Castiel fut le plus affecté, il avait l'impression qua la vie les trahissait. Dean dut lui expliquer que malgré le sentiment d'injustice et de tristesse, cela faisait partie de la condition humaine. Mais son compagnon refusait cet état des choses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 9...Plus que 6 petits chapitres en compagnie de notre couple adoré! **  
**Pour le 10,je ne suis pas sûre de le publier la semaine prochaine car je n'ai plus d'ordinateur chez moi jusqu'au 4/08 et passer mon temps à recopier mes textes au boulot,c'est pas très bien vu ^^ Je ferai mon max' mais je ne promets rien! Sinon je le posterai en même temps que le 11.**

**Merci à Marian pour sa correction et à vous tous pour votre lecteur et/ou vos reviews.**  
**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**"Les pères doivent toujours donner pour être heureux. Donner toujours,c'est ce qui fait qu'on est père" **__**Honoré de Balzac**_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent moroses pour le couple seul le petit Olson arrivait à faire sourire Castiel. Le reste du temps, celui-ci restait silencieux et peu réactif aux attentions de son aimé qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
Début décembre, ils furent convoqués pour leur demande d'adoption, Castiel reprit goût à la vie et se mit à faire des projets pour le futur enfant.

Ils se rendirent au rendez-vous avec appréhension mais impatience. La femme les salua chaleureusement et ils s'installèrent.  
- Votre dossier est très complet, messieurs. Tous les tests psychologiques et sociaux sont très satisfaisants. Toutefois, nous aimerions encore éclaircir certains points. Mr Winchester, vous êtes propriétaire d'un garage, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, depuis presque 5 ans.  
- Avez- vous un projet de développement économique ?  
- Non…Je…J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça…  
La femme ne répondit pas et se pencha vers le dossier avant de se tourner vers Castiel.  
- Je vois que vous êtes professeur de latin et de religion à l'université.  
- C'est exact.  
- La religion et l'homosexualité…Que pense l'université ?  
- Le comité de direction est très satisfait de mon travail. Le recteur était présent à notre union.  
- Rien n'indique que le recteur et le comité de direction ne changeront pas. Votre poste pour ce cours est assez précaire.  
- Mes élèves sont...  
- Il y a de nombreux comités de parents assez conservateurs.Hélàs.  
Elle reprit la lecture de ses documents et Dean sut ce qu'il se passerait, il prit la main de Castiel qui regardait intensément l'employée.  
- Je suis désolée, messieurs. La réponse ne peut être positive pour le moment. Mais si vos situations professionnelles se modifient, nous reconsidérerons votre demande.  
- C'est…non ? Demanda Castiel.  
- Je suis navrée.  
Il se leva, les yeux éteints et le visage fermé.  
- Merci de nous avoir reçu. Continua-t-il, comme un automate. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Au revoir.  
Et il sortit, sans un regard en arrière.  
Dean était resté assis, ne bougeant pas. Il avait envie de crier, de détruire chaque objet de la pièce mais cela ne résoudrait rien, au contraire. Il respira profondément, essayant de parler calmement.  
- Il faudra refaire toute la procédure ?  
- Non. Le reste est très bon, monsieur Winchester. Je peux vous détailler les points négatifs.  
- Par courrier, c'est possible ?  
- Bien sûr. Je comprends que ce n'est pas une nouv…  
- Pas maintenant.  
Il la salua rapidement et se dirigea vers l'Impala, où il savait trouver Castiel. Depuis que celui-ci avait appris à conduire, il aimait Bébé et comprenait l'amour de Dean pour sa voiture.  
L'ex-ange était effectivement installé sur le capot, caressant la tôle.

- Cas' ?  
- Je ne veux pas parler, Dean.  
- On a combattu l'Apocalypse, les Léviathans, Metatron…Tu vas pas baisser les bras pour le plus beau combat.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Tu viens de le dire, Cas'. Mais je ne te demande pas de parler. Je te demande d'agir, de te battre. Pour moi, pour nous. Pour un enfant qui a besoin d'une famille.  
Castiel lui prit la main et la serra.  
- C'est une période difficile pour moi. Avoua-t-il.  
- Je sais, Cas'. Mais je suis là.  
- Si mon vaisseau avait été une femme, je…  
- Tu aurais été plus diva que Kim Kardashian. J'aime ton corps, Cas'. Il fait parti de toi.  
Il y eut un silence puis Dean tendit les clefs à son compagnon.  
- Bébé parle pas mais elle me réconforte toujours. Dépose-moi à la maison et va faire un tour.  
Castiel roula près de trois heures ce jour-là et quand il rentra, il se précipita vers Dean pour le serrer contre lui. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, ils devaient se battre.

Le mercredi suivant, ils reçurent le courrier de l'administration et lurent posément les remarques. C'était simple : Castiel devait ajouter d'autres cours ou prendre une activité complémentaire. Dean, de son côté, devait prouver que le garage fonctionnait, et fonctionnerait, bien.  
Ce dernier alla voir un comptable qui lui expliqua qu'engager du personnel et développer ses activités prouverait sa solvabilité. Ensemble, ils réfléchirent à un plan d'activités sur 10 ans. Le garage ne faisait pas d'énormes bénéfices mais il avait décidé de puiser dans ce qu'il gagnait en bourse. Ce placement était un coup de génie de la part de son frère juste avant d'abandonner leur ancienne vie et les cartes de crédit volées, Sam avait placé l'argent en bourse et ils gagnaient une belle somme chaque année.  
Pour Castiel, ce fut plus difficile il y avait un cours de 10h/sem. libre depuis peu : l'histoire de l'art. La matière que Sheila enseignait.  
Il rendit visite à Jack, au courant pour leur démarche d'adoption, et lui expliqua tout.  
- Castiel, tu es un abruti. Lui dit son ami. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu viens m'en parler. Reprends ce fichu cours pour que Sheila vous aide une dernière fois.  
- Je ne veux pas la trahir.  
- La trahir ? Tu l'as aidé à préparer ce cours ! Vous étiez amis ! Si quelqu'un ne la trahira pas, c'est bien -lui te faire ce cadeau.  
Jack tendit la main vers Castiel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce dernier se dit que s'il avait eu un père comme ça, les anges auraient été heureux.  
Le soir même, il téléphona à l'université qui se montra enthousiaste. Il commença les nouveaux cours  
la semaine suivante.

Dean termina d'expliquer le projet à Cliff et West,il ne voulait pas leur imposer des nouveautés sans les consulter. Ils étaient plus que ses mécaniciens, ils étaient amis même s'il y avait un rapport d'autorité entre eux. Un nouveau mécanicien les rejoindrait dans les deux ans et un autre dans les cinq ans. En fonction du développement ,il engagerait également une secrétaire à mi-temps.  
- C'est intéressant tout ça. Dit West. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon anniversaire. C'est en février.  
- Et ?  
- J'aurai 65 ans.  
Cliff poussa un petit hoquet de surprise et tapota l'épaule de son collègue pendant que leur patron restait dubitatif.  
- Hey Winchester. Reprit West. T'es un super patron mais je vais pas travailler jusqu'à la mort pour tes beaux yeux.  
Alors Dean comprit : l'heure de la retraite sonnerait bientôt pour son ami.  
Les projets changèrent un peu suite à ça mais l'idée générale resta la même.

Un mois après le refus de leur première demande, ils complétèrent leur dossier. Ils n'auraient pas longtemps à patienter …  
Début février, ils furent à nouveau convoqués et cette fois, le bonheur était au rendez-vous. Ils allaient être parents mais ils devraient encore patienter. L'attente pouvait varier entre deux mois et 1 an 1/2 mais ils savaient à présent que ça arriverait.

Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à leurs amis qui furent fous de joie.  
Le couple hésita longtemps pour le parrain et la marraine. Dean pensa directement à Sam, bien sûr mais Castiel avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Quand il en parla à son mari,celui-ci ne put qu'être d'accord. Jack pleura de joie quand ils le lui demandèrent. Il n'y avait que trois possibilités pour la marraine mais le choix n'en fut pas moins difficile. Mais un soir, Emma leur dit que Charlie était désespérée de ne pas avoir d'enfant et Krissy ajouta, avec un air entendu, que c'était terrible. Ils comprirent qu'elles leur demandaient de choisir leur amie. Celle-ci fut tout simplement incontrôlable lors de leur annonce, elle sauta partout et les serra dans ses bras en les étouffant.

Mi-juin, ils reçurent un courrier de l'administration. Dean prit la lettre et la déposa délicatement devant Castiel qui la regarda intensément.  
Puis, après un long regard, l'ex ange ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut. Son aimé prit place à ses cotés et attendit.  
- Elle est née le 9 juin. Sa mère avait prévu depuis le début de la donner à l'adoption. Commença-t-il d'une voix calme et mesurée.  
Dean ne dit rien mais prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne.  
- Elle sera avec nous le 13 juillet.  
- Une petite fille…Murmura Dean.  
- Elle n'a pas de prénom. Ils nous conseillent d'en chercher un pdès maintenant.  
- Une petite fille. Murmura à nouveau le Winchester.  
- Dean ?  
Mais Dean semblait perdu dans un autre monde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Castiel serra sa main et il sembla revenir un peu sur terre. Un sourire illumina son visage.  
- Papa…Dit-il. Faudra commencer à peindre la chambre en rose.  
- Avec des posters de princesses.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le rire des gens heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le chapitre 10!**

**Je voudrai faire une petite précision que j'avais oublié dans le chapitre précédent. Concernant les démarches d'adoption de Dean et Castiel, tout est inventé. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut faire mais une de mes meilleures amies est adoptée et ses parents m'ont raconté les nombreuses années d'attente et de démarches administratives. Je trouvais important de le préciser par respect pour les adoptants et les adoptés.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

**Tout le monde sait comment on fait les bébés**

**Mais personne sait comment on fait des papas**

Stromae- Papaoutai

* * *

Dean avait envie d'enfermer Castiel au plus profond du donjon de l'autre des hommes de lettres et de l'y oublier pour au moins les vingt prochaines années.  
Et voilà que pour la millième fois, au moins, l ex ange recommençait.  
- Bordel, Cas' ! Cria-t-il. Arrête de frotte cette table !  
Le mentionné net dans son mouvement pour regarder son compagnon, sans comprendre.  
- Mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas que ce geste te rendait nerveux, Dean.  
- Je suis pas nerveux, putain !  
Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Cas' se blottit contre son Winchester.  
- C'est bientôt l'heure. Constata ce dernier.  
- Oui. Elle sera chez nous. Chez elle.  
- Notre famille… Je suis mort de trouille.  
- Je sais, Dean. Moi aussi.  
- On a même pas parlé de comment on va l'éduquer.  
- Avec de l'amour.  
- C'est pas suffisant, Cas'. Il faut…  
- Tu seras un père formidable.  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Moi je le sais, Dean. Je l'ai toujours su.  
Le grand blond embrassa tendrement son compagnon au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment avant de se diriger vers la porte. Castiel,la main sur la poignée, sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir.  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un maxi cosy au bras. Un tout petit bébé blond y dormait paisiblement.  
- Messieurs Novak et Winchester ?  
Ils opinèrent silencieusement.  
- Eric Gramble du centre d'adoption. Je viens vous confier votre fille.  
Ils l'invitèrent à entrer et Dean lui fit une visite rapide de la maison. Il ne jeta pas un œil au couffin, au contraire de Castiel qui n'y détacha pas le regard.  
L'homme se montra très satisfait et après avoir rempli les derniers documents, il leur tendit l'enfant.  
- Elle s'est endormie il y a une demie heure, dès qu'on est monté en voiture. Vous avez trouvé le prénom ?  
- Lena. Lui répondit Dean qui lança un regard à son ancien protecteur.  
En effet, c'est celui-ci qui avait trouvé le prénom. Ils avaient cherché durant des semaines avec l'aide de livres, revues spécialisées et même de leurs amis. Sans succès.  
Et puis, un mercredi soir, l'ancien chasseur regardait l'épisode du Dr Sexy quand un nouveau personnage fit son entrée l'externe Lena Del Potro que le Dr Sexy décida de prendre sous son aile.  
En entendant le prénom, Castiel s'était approché.  
- Dean ?  
- Pas pendant Dr Sexy…  
- Dean.  
- Bordel Cas'…Quoi ?  
- Notre fille s'appellera Lena.  
- Quoi ?  
Mais il avait été impossible d'en discuter. Dean aimait ce prénom mais se montrait un peu réticent. Ils suivirent avec intérêt les aventures de Lena et quand celle-ci repoussa les avances du Dr préféré de Dean,ce dernier fut conquis. Pour ne pas tomber sous le charme du Dr Sexy,il fallait être doté d'une grande force de caractère et cela le séduit. Car après tout, la série respectait la signification des noms, il suffisait de regarder le Dr : il ne s'appelait pas « Sexy » pour rien.

Dean avait le maxi cosy dans les bras il osa enfin un regard à la petite. Sa fille. Leur fille. Il la transporta délicatement dans la chambre, sous le regard de Castiel qui les suivit. Il allait la détacher quand elle ouvrit les yeux.  
- De grands yeux bleus comme papa Cas'. Murmura-t-il.  
Elle ne pleura pas, elle les regardait juste tour à tour.  
- Bonjour Lena. Je suis Castiel et voici Dean. Nous sommes ta famille.  
Les lèvres du bébé s'étirèrent, comme un mince sourire. Dean la détacha et la prit entre ses mains.  
- Cas'…Prends la avec moi.  
Celui-ci, un peu perdu, ne savait que faire alors il posa ses mains sur celles de Dean. Ils la bercèrent quelques instants puis l'ex être céleste fredonna une douce chanson en énochien.  
Ce fut le premier moment de la nouvelle famille et il se grava à tout jamais dans leur cœur.

-Cas',viens manger.  
Pas de réponse. L'ancien chasseur devina où Castiel se trouvait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lena, son mari regardait leur fille dormir.  
- Cas' ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, Dean.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai vu ton âme et l'ai reconstruite. J'ai lu tes peurs et tes espoirs. Puis notre relation s'est construite avec ses victoires et ses défaites. On s'est trouvé et avons construit une vie. Alors pourquoi après seulement trois heures, je l'aime autant que toi ?  
Dean l'entoura de ses bras, il regarda Lena et sourit.  
- J'avais peur que tu sois jaloux si je t'avouais la même chose.  
Castiel sourit à son tour et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant leur petit bébé dormir.

Deux jours plus tard, ils accueillaient leurs amis pour leur présenter Lena. Charlie ne voulait pas la lâcher jusqu'au moment où la petite se mit à pleurer. Elle la tendit, toute paniquée, à Castiel. Dean prit l'appareil photo et immortalisa ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait une photo pour le plaisir. Dès ce moment, il ne cessa de dégainer l'appareil.  
Les frères Winchester observaient leurs enfants, endormis, dans le berceau de Lena.  
- Maman aurait été si fière. Dit soudainement le plus jeune.  
- Papa aussi. A sa façon.  
- Deux nouveaux Winchester prêts pour la chasse…  
-Sammy.  
Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.  
- Il serait temps de pardonner. Papa a fait ce qu'il a pu.  
- Je peux pas, Dean. J'aimerai tant mais je ne le comprends pas. Emmènerais-tu Lena à la chasse aux démons ? Ne dis pas oui.  
- Vendrais-tu ton âme pour Olson ? Ne dis pas non.  
- Tu l'as fait aussi, pour moi.  
- Parce que tu es mon frangin. C'est ça la famille, Sammy. Et puis…Papa rêvait d'une vie normale. Comme toi.  
- Emma est enceinte, d'un mois.  
- Wouaw ! Félicitations, mec ! C'est gén…  
- Je suis incapable de pardonner à mon père et de dire la vérité à la femme que j'aime. Je pense pas que je mérite tout ça.  
- Tu le mérites Sammy. Un jour, tu seras prêt pour pardonner et raconter.

Une douce routine s'était installée, faite de biberons et de couches. Castiel emmenait chaque jour Lena au parc ou dans un autre endroit vert pour lui faire découvrir la nature. Et quand Dean lui disait qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas, il prenait la poussette pour une nouvelle promenade.  
Dean vérifiait chaque soir les protections anti démon et restait près de leur fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et quand Castiel lui disait qu'elle ne risquait rien, il ajoutait un peu de sel sur le pas de la porte.  
Les mois passèrent et bientôt Emma donna naissance à une petit fille : Lisebeth. C'est lors qu'une visite à la maternité que Kévin leur présenta sa petite amie Amanda, médecin également. Mais celle-ci dut vite les quitter, elle était appelée pour une urgence. Le prophète inspira et se prépara à affronter l'avis impitoyable de ses amis.  
- Elle n'est même pas asiatique. Constata Dean.  
- Médecin aussi. T'as pas été chercher loin. Dit Sam.  
Le flot de critique, plus stupides les unes que les autres, lui arriva en pleine figure. Il s'y attendait…  
- Moi je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille et tu as l'air heureux. Dit soudainement Krissy, jusque là silencieuse.  
- Ah merci Kris' !  
Taquins, ils la huèrent mais Kévin la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger de la cruauté de leurs amis.

17h15. Dean espéra que Castiel n'était pas en réunion et lui téléphona, son mari décrocha à la 2é sonnerie.  
- Cas' ? Je suis au garage, je peux pas partir tout de suite.  
- Tu dois aller chercher Lena chez la nounou, Dean. Je ne peux pas me déplacer, ma réunion commence dans 5 min.  
- Je sais. Mais bébé ne démarre plus. Je sais pas pourquoi !  
La panique se ressentit à sa voix et il prit une grande inspiration.  
- Très bien, Dean. Reste réparer la voiture. Je vais m'organiser pour récupérer Lena.  
- Merci Cas'. - A tout à l'heure.  
- Euh…Cas' ?  
- Oui, Dean ?  
- J'aime bébé mais je laisse pas tomber Lena. Je néglige pas notre fille pour l'Impala.  
Il entendit le sourire de Castiel au bout du fil.  
- Je le sais, Dean. Depuis combien de temps ta voiture ne démarre plus ?  
- 10 min.  
- As-tu commencé les réparations avant de m'appeler ?  
- Non. Faut trouver une solution pour Lena avant.  
- Tu vois, Dean. Reste réparer ta voiture, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

Le soir, le Winchester ne rentra que vers 23h00,la mine défaite. Son mari l'attendait, devant la télévision.  
- Alors ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Le carburateur est mort. J'ai appelé tout les revendeurs que je connais et tous ont la même réponse : la pièce n'existe plus.  
- Ca veut dire que…  
- C'est terminé pour bébé.  
- Je suis navré, Dean.  
- Wé…Enfin, maintenant on pourra acheter un monospace. Comme une vraie famille parfaite.  
- Tu achèterais n'importe quoi pour ne pas prendre le bus, n'est ce pas ?  
- Plutôt crever que le bus.


	11. Chapter 11

- Il a trop joué avec sa santé. C'est son gros défaut, il dit toujours que tout va bien.  
Kévin soupira et porta son attention sur sa bouteille de bière, l'air dépité. Il venait d'annoncer à Dean et Castiel que Garth était malade, une mononucléose qui n'avait pas été soignée et qui avait dégénérée en grave problème respiratoire.  
C'est le jeune asiatique qui avait insisté pour que son ami passe des examens médicaux et depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, il passait tout son temps libre à le soigner.  
- Ca va aller, mec. Tenta de le rassurer Dean. Il va se mettre sur « off » un moment et ça ira…  
Lena, jusque là devant la télévision, s'approcha et grimpa sur les genoux de Kévin. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra très fort.  
Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa fille : elle venait de fêter ses 2ans1/2. Avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses robes de princesse (ce qu'encourageait Castiel,au grand désespoir du Winchester),elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un Disney. C'était une enfant souriante et blagueuse, essentiellement quand elle était avec son cousin Olson. Mais les deux traits dominants de son caractère étaient l'empathie et la tendresse. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle demanda  
- Tonton 'in est triste ?  
- Oui. Tonton Garth est malade.  
- Mais tu es docteur. Tu vas le soigner.  
- Bien sûr. Mais il est très malade. Ca prendra longtemps.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.  
- Et le boulot ? Demanda Dean.  
- Krissy s'en occupe.  
Castiel prit la main de Dean et ils échangèrent un rapide regard, même si la vie de chasseur était derrière eux, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner leurs amis.  
- Si elle a besoin d'aide, on est là.  
Mais il s'avéra que Krissy n'avait besoin de personne.

Trois semaines plus tard, c'était un grand moment pour Lena : elle entrait à l'école maternelle. Pour ce jour spécial, ses pères avaient pris congé. Quand Dean se leva, sa petite famille déjeunait déjà. Il embrassa Lena sur le front en s'installant et se servit du café.  
- T'as pas fait un bisou à papa Cas' ! Lui reprocha sa fille.  
Le couple essaya de cacher leurs sourires c'était un jeux qu'ils adoraient : ils s'ignoraient et immanquablement leur fille leur faisait une remarque, presque énervée. Son premier mot avait d'ailleurs était « câlin ».  
Dean s'approcha de l'ex ange pour l'embrasser rapidement mais Lena poussa leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.  
- Lena va s'habiller pendant le long bisou. Une belle robe rose avec…  
- Pas de robe de princesse aujourd'hui, Lena. Lui dit Castiel.  
- Mais une robe rose quand même ! Protesta-t-elle en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre.  
Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tout trois devant la porte principale de l'école.  
- Prête Lena ? Lui demanda Dean en prenant sa main.  
- Oui ! Et bientôt, j'irai dans l'école de papa Cas' !  
- Encore longtemps, ma chérie. Lui dit celui-ci.  
Ils entrèrent et furent accueilli par l'institutrice. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avec elle quand Dean les repéra. Ils avaient appris à les reconnaitre, comme il l'avait fait pour les démons. Deux femmes, accompagnées chacune par un petit garçon ne cessaient de les dévisager en parlant tout bas.  
Et quand l'institutrice les quitta pour s'occuper d'un autre élève, les murmures devinrent des paroles distinctes. Et il sut qu'il avait raison : elles étaient de ces mères de famille qui pensaient que leur couple n'avait pas le droit à un enfant, elles devaient sûrement même pensé qu'ils n'avaient même pas le droit de s'aimer. Ce genre de personnes, encore fréquent, le dégoutait plus que tout mais Castiel et lui avaient appris à les ignorer. Ils ne voulaient toutefois pas que Lena doive affronter cette méchanceté, surtout un jour aussi important pour elle. Il se tourna vers son mari, pour lui conseiller de s'éloigner mais celui-ci s'approcha des deux femmes.  
- Un problème, mesdames ? Demanda l'ancien soldat de Dieu, d'un ton froid.  
Elles rougirent mais il ne les laissa pas parler.  
- Ne critiquez jamais ma famille car les vôtres ne sont sûrement pas si parfaites que vous voulez le montrer. Vous devez tellement vous ennuyer que vous critiquez le bonheur des autres. La tolérance est une part importante de l'éducation, ne l'oubliez jamais.  
Il s'éloigna d'elles puis prit Lena dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle classe. Dean resta médusé quelques secondes puis adressa son plus grand sourire aux deux femmes.  
Lena pleura un peu dans les bras du grand blond quand ils la quittèrent, il lui promit, tout bas, un gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter.  
- Dean, as-tu conscience que notre fille de 2 ans ½ te manipule ? Lui demanda Castiel quand ils furent dans la voiture.  
Dean haussa les épaules et démarra. Bien sur qu'il le savait.

Deux mois plus tard, l'état de Garth demeurait stable et l'espoir apparut. Mais Kévin,lui,n'allait pas bien : son temps était partagé entre l'hôpital et Garth. Délaissée, Amanda l'avait quitté et il se remettait difficilement de cette rupture. Un jour, Sam lui dit qu'il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand le prophète traduisait les tablettes. Ce dernier se contenta de répondre que la santé de son ami était aussi important que la traduction des écrits de Dieu.  
Ce samedi matin là, Dean se réveilla dans le calme puis jeta un œil au réveil : 7h00. Il allait être en retard.  
- Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-l en se levant.  
Puis, il s'inquiéta pour Lena. Celle-ci avait l'habitude, les samedi, de le réveiller par des chatouilles avant de prendre sa place dans le lit conjugale  
- Avec Charlie et Jack. Week-end tout les trois. Expliqua la voix ensommeillée de Cas',sans que Dean n'ait posé la question.  
- Ah wé…C'est vrai.  
En regardant son mari, l'ancien chasseur eut une idée. Il se remit au lit, mais cette fois, le corps contre celui de Castiel.  
- Dean, tu es déjà en retard. Dit celui-ci en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
- Je m'en fous…C'est moi le boss.  
Dean lui embrassa le cou, son protecteur gémit. Ce dernier entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes et plaqua son amant encore plus contre lui.  
- Cas'…Lui Dit Dean, dans un souffle. Je voudrai un autre enfant.  
- D'accord, Dean.  
Ce dernier s'arrêta et releva la tête.  
- Je suis sérieux.  
- Moi aussi, Dean. Mais s'il te plait, remettons cette discussion à ce soir. Je souhaiterai continuer ce que nous avons commencé.  
La conservation fut donc remise au soir, Castiel se montra ravi de l'envie de Dean et sortit les documents qu'il avait déjà préparé. La semaine suivante, ils comptaient déposer un nouveau dossier. Ils passèrent la soirée rien que tout les deux, comme ils en avaient rarement l'occasion.

Ce soir là, quand ils allèrent se coucher, Dean oublia de remettre du sel sur le pas de la porte et de vérifier les pièges anti-démons. Ce soir là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en totale confiance. Castiel le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Chapitre plus tôt dans la semaine que les précédents pour la simple raison que je serai absente de demain à dimanche soir et je souhaitai publier cette semaine! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant et si j'ai le courage,je le recopierai à l'ordinateur lundi.**

**Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos reviews! Ca me fait très plaisir =)**  
**Un merci particulier à Justine,à qui je me suis plainte toute la journée de dimanche à propos de cette histoire =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**  
**A la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

**"Un bonheur aplanit cent malheurs" - Proverbe chinois.**

* * *

- Ca va bien les mecs, vraiment ! S'exclama Garth, tout sourire.  
Charlie, les larmes aux yeux, lui prit la main.  
Ils fêtaient les 5 ans d'Olson, chez Sam et Emma. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Garth était sorti de chez lui.Même s'il s'essoufflait rapidement, il avait repris du poids et des couleurs. La guérison complète n'était plus qu'une question de temps.  
En observant la rouquine, Dean se dit que si elle n'avait pas été lesbienne, Garth et elle auraient formé le couple parfait. Elle n'avait jamais bougé depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez le chasseur et ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement, en fonction des évènements.  
- Nous en sommes très heureux, répondit simplement Castiel, sincère.  
- Je reprendrai bientôt le boulot, Mr Fizles commence à s'ennuyer.  
- Si Krissy te laisser faire. Intervint Sam. Elle aime beaucoup son nouveau job.  
Emma arriva avec quelques boissons et un léger silence se fit.  
- Au fait, Kris' arrive quand ? Demanda Dean. J'ai faim !  
- Elle et Kévin sont sur la route, ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes. l'informa Emma.  
- Tant mieux ! J'ai hâte de passer à table ! On mange quoi ?  
- Des lasagnes. Olson en a réclamé car « Parrain adore trop. Normal, il n'y a pas de légume »

Mais quand les retardataires furent arrivés, l'aîné des Winchester du encore patienter, son cadet attendit que tout le monde fut attentif pour donner la parole à…son fils, très souriant.  
- J'ai 5 ans aujourd'hui ! Et papa et maman m'ont dit que bientôt, je serai encore grand frère ! Je suis content !  
Tout le monde applaudit et alla féliciter les futurs parents. Les frères Winchesters se donnèrent une longue accolade.  
- Bien joué, Sammy.  
- C'est Sam…Et je gagne 3-1 !  
Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

Mais Dean s'impatientait, il avait faim ! Il ne connaissait que trop bien les compétences culinaires d'Emma et salivait déjà en pensant à la lasagne. Au moment où Sam se levait pour prendre les plats, Kévin demanda de patienter encore un peu.  
- Bordel, Kévin ! S'énerva le fan d'ACDC. T'as intérêt à nous annoncer un truc important !  
- Ca l'est. Dit simplement Krissy, en prenant la main de l'asiatique.  
Celui ci poursuivit, en souriant.  
- Kriss' et moi…Enfin, ça fait un petit bout de temps maintenant…On est amoureux. On savait pas si ça allait marcher alors on a préféré attendre. Et ça marche. Alors ce soir, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.  
Tout le monde resta médusé suite à cette révélation, même les trois enfants s'étaient tus.  
- J'ai dit oui, précisa la jeune fiancée, les yeux brillants.  
Emma fut la première à réagir en se précipitant dans les bras de ses deux amis.

L'aîné des Winchester reprenait une troisième part de lasagne quand Lena grimpa sur ses genoux et lui dit, tout bas :  
- Papa Dean ? Je veux aussi un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Et je veux bien même partager ma chambre.  
- On a encore pleins de place, tu garderas toujours ta chambre.  
- Alors, j'aurai…  
- On verra, mon cœur.  
- Tu dis toujours ça quand papa Cas' veut pas et que tu oses pas dire non. Il aime pas les bébés ?  
- Papa Cas' adore les bébés mais…  
Dean se sentait gêné, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à sa fille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient en procédure d'adoption mais cette fois ci, leur dossier traînait sans raison particulière. Parfois, l'ancien chasseur jalousait son frère : il était si facile pour lui d'avoir des enfants avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il chérissait Lena de tout son être mais savoir qu'elle n'était pas issue d'un acte d'amour avec sa moitié était comme un manque pour lui.  
Castiel s'installa à coté d'eux, leur fille le dévisagea avant de dire :  
- Je veux un frère ou une sœur.  
- Nous aimerions aussi, Lena. Mais c'est compliqué. Te souviens-tu du livre qui expliquait comment faire les bébés ?  
- Oui. Il faut un Mr et une Mme. Et il y a aussi la petite graine.  
- C'est correct, Lena. Mais nous sommes deux hommes donc nous ne pouvons pas avoir de bébé. Alors nous devons demander à des gens pour trouver un bébé pour nous. Beaucoup d'enfants sont abandonnés et des gens comme nous les adoptent. Ensuite, nous…  
- Mon papa et ma maman m'ont abandonné ? L'interrompit Lena, les larmes aux yeux.  
Castiel paniqua quand il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Dean prit le visage de leur fille dans ses mains.  
- Non. Eux, ils ont juste donné la petite ne fait pas d'eux un papa et une maman. Nous on t'aime et on est là pour toi. C'est ce qui fait une famille. Et on veut aimer un autre enfant, mais ça prend du temps. Je te promets qu'un jour, tu auras un frère ou une sœur.  
Lena sourit et se blottit contre son papa Winchester.

Dean remplissait des formulaires, installé au bureau de son garage. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus réparé une voiture et il soupira quand West entra.  
- Alors c'est ça que tu fais maintenant ? Tu joues à la petite secrétaire ?  
- West !  
Le garagiste se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras. Malgré son départ à la retraite, ils avaient gardé contact même s'ils se voyaient moins qu'ils le souhaitaient. Parfois, West faisait une visite surprise au garage et conseillait son ancien patron qui l'avait surnommé « l'inspecteur des travaux finis »  
- Alors inspecteur ? Tu viens vérifier les poussières ? Dit Dean, tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau.  
- Pas cette fois. Tu sais que je bricole encore des voitures de temps en temps. Et un jour, ton Castiel a débarqué avec ta voiture.  
- Ma voiture ? La Mercedes ?  
- Non. TA voiture.  
West désigna une automobile stationnée devant le garage. Une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Le bébé de Dean.  
- C'est ma…Mon…  
- Wé. Il a dépensé une fortune pour les pièces. Et je te dis pas le temps que ça lui a prit…J'ai eu un petit soucis aussi, il y avait des trous le long du pot d'échappement. Alors il a…  
Mais le Winchester ne l'écoutait pas : il avait son bébé. Son bébé était de retour.  
Quand l'Impala était tombée en panne, des années auparavant, il avait très vite compris que les réparations tétaient impossibles et le couple avait acheté une nouvelle voiture : une Mercedes break série 5 que Dean détestait. Cette Mercedes n'avait jamais sauvé le monde et ne le sauverai jamais. Quand il avait fallu apporter l'Impala à la casse, il en avait été incapable et Castiel s'en était chargé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusque là.  
- Merci West…Merci…Dit il dans un souffle.  
- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Ca a été un plaisir de bricoler ce bijoux. Quand on a été chez les fournisseurs pour les pièces, je pensais qu'il allait les tuer.

Le soir, quand Dean rentra, Castiel et Lena faisaient un bricolage quelconque. Pour une fois, l'ancien chasseur ne salua pas sa fille et se précipita dans les bras de son bien aimé. Il le serra très fort contre lui, sans un mot.  
- Dean…  
- Merci Cas'. Merci d'y avoir pensé et de l'avoir fait.  
Il desserra son étreint pour embrasser leur fille et lui dire :  
- Ce soir, on va faire un tour en voiture ! La meilleure voiture que…  
- Non. Objecta, doucement, Castiel.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous devons nous préparer au rendez vous de demain matin pour l'adoption. La convocation est arrivée ce midi.

A leur bonne surprise, l'employée qui s'occupait de leur dossier était la même que pour leur première demande. Elle se montra ravie de leur nouvelle démarche et n'avait aucune remarque négative à formuler. Leur demande fut acceptée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.  
A 15h00,ils allèrent chercher Lena à l'école et partirent en longue promenade avec l'Impala. Quand ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle aurait un frère ou une sœur dans les prochains mois, elle fit la danse de la victoire.

C'est comme si le destin avait décidé que tous seraient heureux en même temps : sur 4 semaines, ils fêtèrent un mariage et l'arrivée de deux bébés.  
L'union des « K2 »,comme aimaient les surnommer les Winchester, fut pleines d'émotions. Ils avait choisis un village en bord de mer et la fête se prolongea sur la plage. Seul le petit groupe était présent Olson,Lena et Lisebeth étaient enfants d'honneur et Garth et Emma, enceinte de 8 mois, les témoins. Yeux dans les yeux, Kévin et Krissy prononcèrent leur vœux d'amour éternel. Eux, qui avaient tant soufferts au début de l'âge adulte, avaient trouvé le bonheur.  
Deux jours à peine après le mariage, Emma donna naissance à un nouveau garçon nommé Edouard. Quand Dean le vit la première fois, il fut stupéfait : Edouard était le portrait craché de son grand-père.  
- Il ressemble à papa. Dit l'aîné à Sam.  
-Wé…Je…J'espère qu'il sera aussi courageux que lui.  
Un soir, en rentrant de la maternité, le couple trouva une lettre du centre d'adoption. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, tandis que Lena jouait dans sa chambre. Dean voulait l'appeler mais Castiel l'en empêcha.  
- C'est un moment à vivre à deux, comme la première fois. Dit ce dernier.  
L'ancien chasseur opina et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il déplia la lettre. Cette fois, il voulait la lire lui même.  
C'était une impression étrange que de savoir le futur bonheur écrit sur un document. Il le lit d'une traite, rapidement, avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel qui lui serrait la main.  
- Une petite fille, elle est née i jours. Elle sera là dans 3 semaines.  
L'ancien être céleste ne dit rien mais une larme perla sur sa joue. Dean s'approcha pour poser son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent comme ça, de longues minutes, en silence.  
- Alors ? C'est un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Demanda Lena, en entrant dans le salon.

Nina Novak Winchester rejoignit la famille à l'âge d'un mois. Elle était très petite mais avait beaucoup de cheveux noirs. Comme Lena avant elle, elle dormait quand elle franchit le seuil de sa nouvelle maison. Quand Nina ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, Dean fut saisi de bonheur : des yeux verts, presque comme les siens. Leurs filles leur ressemblaient et il se demanda même si Bobby n'y était pas pour quelque chose.  
Lena devint hyper protectrice et, hormis ses pères, elle surveillait quiconque s'approchait de sa sœur. Sam lui fit même la réflexion qu'elle était le portrait craché de Dean et la fillette considéra ça comme un compliment.

Une petite famille avec de grands bonheurs…Tout était si parfait que parfois, ils avaient du mal à y croire. Mais tout était réel. Et les années passèrent.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel préparait des pancakes quand Dean le prit par les hanches pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
- Bonjour, Dean.  
- Salut,Cas'.  
Le Winchester rempli le cou de son mari par de milliers de baisers.  
- Dean…Je dois me concentrer. Je crois que j'arriverai enfin à réussir ces pancakes.  
L'ancien chasseur s'éloigna en souriant et prépara la table du petit déjeuner au moment où Lena arrivait.  
Elle embrassa ses pères avant de s'installer leur fille ainée avait déménagé, un an auparavant, avec celui qui deviendrait son mari dans quelques semaines mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de passer la plupart de son temps chez ses parents.  
A 25 ans, elle faisait leur fierté. Mais quand Dean la regardait, il voyait encore souvent la petite fille aux robes de princesse.  
- Où est Nina ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
- Dans sa chambre. Elle étudie. Répondit l'homme aux fourneaux.  
Lena et Dean échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
- Tu trouves pas qu'elle étudie…trop ? Demanda ce dernier. C'est la dernière année mais…  
- Bien sûr, Dean. Mais elle ne m'écoute pas.  
- C'est toi le pro' de l'université pourtant.  
- C'est toi qu'elle veut rendre fier avec un diplôme.  
Dean soupira et se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa cadette.  
Elle était en dernière année d'expertise comptable, à Yale. Malgré que Lena avait été accepté à Havard, un brin plus select, c'était Nina la plus intelligente de ses filles. Tout le monde semblait le savoir, sauf elle. Elle était installée au bureau, plongée dans un manuel scolaire, les yeux rouges et la mine défaite. Le Winchester lui avait peut être mis, inconsciemment, trop de pression.  
- Ma chérie ? Tu viens manger. ?  
- Peut être plus tard.  
- C'était quand ton dernier repas ?  
- Hier soir, bien sûr.  
- Je dirai plutôt hier midi.  
Il s'approcha et s'installa sur lit. Il tapota la place à coté de lui pour l'inviter et elle se déplaça, de mauvaise grâce.  
- J'ai jamais été doué pour parler, Ni'. Et encore, je me suis amélioré quand vous êtes arrivées mais…  
Elle le regardait, un peu inquiète, de ses grands yeux verts.  
Ce n'étai pas une princesse qu'il voyait mais une petite fille timide toujours accrochée à Castiel mais qui chantait ACDC à tue tête dans l'Impala.  
- Je suis fier de toi. Pas parce que tu es à Yale. Pas parce que tu auras bientôt un diplôme. Je m'en fous, je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est le plus important pour moi.  
- Papa…  
- Non. Je t'ai mis trop de pression, surtout ces derniers mois. Tu fais ton maximum et ça devrait me satisfaire.  
Elle écoutait mais n'avait pas l'air de comprendre alors il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le couloir, en face du mur où ils accrochaient toutes leurs photos.  
- Cas' a commencé ce mur peu après l'arrivée de Lena. On choisit des photos qu'on aime et s dispose de manière…artistique.  
- Je connais, c'est là depuis toujours.  
- Alors…Est-ce que tu y as déjà vu une photo de remise de prix ou de diplôme ?  
- Non. Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de se blottir contre Dean.  
- Je suis fier de toi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

Deux semaines plus tard, Nina obtint son diplôme avec félicitations. Dean et Castiel étaient incroyablement fiers : sous ses airs timides, leur fille était une battante et la vie était devant elle. Lena et son fiancé, Andy, avaient également fait le déplacement.  
La cadette s'approcha d'eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Castiel la prit longuement contre elle en lui murmurant combien il était heureux. Quand ce fut au tour de Dean de la féliciter, il ne sut quoi dire et l'embrassa sur le front, en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.  
Durant la fête suivant la remise de prix, plusieurs entreprises lui proposèrent un poste mais elle les refusa tous. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle expliqua qu'elle souhait partir un an à Londres. Dean le prit mal mais ne dit rien Castiel l'avait cependant remarqué.  
- Nina a besoin d'une pause, Dean. Laisse la respirer.  
- Elle peut faire une pause ici !  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle part qu'elle ne nous aime pas.  
- Quand Sammy est parti à Stanford…  
- Dean…  
- Pourquoi si loin, bordel ?  
- Elle doit vivre sa vie, s'épanouir.  
- Je sais…Mais putain Cas',comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?  
- Tu es un gros papa poule, Dean !  
Le lendemain, papa poule aida sa cadette dans ses démarches même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

Quelques jours avant le mariage de Lena, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Sam et Emma. Eux aussi fêtaient un nouveau diplômé : Edouard était dorénavant agent immobilier.  
La nostalgie emporta Dean mais Olson lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui tendant une bière.  
- Alors, comment ça va Olson ?  
- Ca va. Beaucoup de boulot mais je suis heureux de vous retrouver.  
- Forcément que tu as du boulot, Mr Winchester ! Tu bosses à la maison blanche !  
Olson prit un air sérieux et guindé, tout l'inverse de ce qu'il était une seconde avant et répondit  
- Je souhaite être ministre, Mr Winchester. La maison blanche est une étape indispensable.  
Dean pouffa de rire.  
- Et pas de jolie secrétaire ?  
- Des jolies, oui. Des intéressantes ,non.  
- Jolie, c'est assez pour satisfaire un homme.  
- Mais pas assez pour être présenté à la famille.  
Le plus vieux des Winchester éclata de rire : son filleul ferait un excellent homme politique.

Castiel se blottit contre le corps nu de son mai qui les recouvrit avec la couverture.  
- Je t'aime, Dean Winchester.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Castiel.  
Les mots d'amour après le sexe étaient toujours magnifiques aux yeux de Dean. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes.  
- Nous devrions nous lever, Dean. Avant que Nina ne monopolise la salle de bain.  
- Elle veut être belle pour le mariage. Laisse la faire.  
- Mais Dean, nous devons…  
- Reste ici, Cas'. Il faut pas plus de 20 min. pour te préparer.  
Lena était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe de mariée, rose avec un grand nœud à la taille. « Princesse jusqu'au bout » se dit l'ancien chasseur.  
Après maintes hésitations, elle avait décidé de s'avancer avec Jack, son parrain qui approchait des 90 ans mais qui gardait la forme, vers son futur mari. Dean et Castiel aimaient beaucoup ce dernier, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'Andy était l'homme qui la rendrait heureuse.  
Une demie heure plus tar, leur fille sortit en tant que Mme Lena Collins. L'émotion étreignit Dean mais il sut qu'il avait réussi quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Castiel lui prit la main et ils se sourirent.

L'au revoir avec Nina fut très compliqué pour Dean,il se rendit compte à quel point il était protecteur envers elle. Et quand Lena fit ses dernières recommandations (« Ne prends pas le métro après minuit », « Téléphone moi 2X par semaine minimum », « N'accepte pas de boissons que tu ne connais pas »),il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à la couver et comprit le besoin de liberté de sa fille. Seul Castiel semblait prêt à la laisser partir, même si l'émotion remplissait ses yeux de larmes.  
Quand ils entrèrent à la maison ce soir là, elle leur parut bien vide. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux…

Deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent un simple message de Garth : « C'est terminé. Le dernier démon a été éliminé »


	14. Chapter 14

Dean aurait du se sentir rassuré à l'annonce de l'élimination du dernier démon. Mais au contraire, il cauchemardait chaque nuit et était nerveux toute la journée. Il était constamment sur le nerfs et sa santé en subit les conséquences.  
Un jour, tandis que Castiel et lui faisaient des courses au supermarché, il s'effondra. Il fut emmené, inconscient, à l'hôpital.  
Quand il s'éveilla, son mari le regardait, inquiet,en lui tenant la main.  
- Hey Cas'…Murmura le Winchester.  
- Dean. Répondit simplement Castiel, la voix tremblante.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Ton cœur s'est emballé. Ils ont fait des tests, tu souffres d'hypertension.  
Face au silence du blond, l'ancien ange poursuivit.  
- Tout est terminé, Dean. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?  
- Je revois l'enfer…Chaque nuit. Je…Je sais pas, j'ai peur. Et si ça recommençait ? Si on s'était planté quelque part ?  
- Je suis là, Dean. Je suis ton protecteur et rien n'arrivera.  
Dean sourit, si un démon débarquait dans la pièce, Castiel serait incapable de lui infliger une égratignure. Mais il serait là…  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, main dans la main, avant que Lena et Andy n'entrent, paniqués.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria leur fille.  
- Rien de grave ma chérie. Juste un petit malaise… Mais Castiel était là.  
Le lendemain soir, il rentra chez eux.

Les jours qui suivirent, il les passa avec Castiel. Coupés de tous, ils se retrouvaient ils discutèrent de leurs vies et de projets. Cette année scolaire était la dernière pour Castiel et celui-ci demanda à Dean s'il souhaitait prendre sa retraite également. Le Winchester y réfléchit beaucoup et l'envie de n'être que tout les deux, chaque instant, fut la plus forte.  
Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois,. loin de la fougue de leur début mais toujours avant passion et tendresse. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, corps nus, ils savourèrent ces instants.  
Quand Dean revient au garage, il propose à Cliff de reprendre l'affaire. Son ouvrier, gêné,lui avoua qu'il n'avait pas les moyens même s'il en mourait d'envie. Mais le Winchester ne souhaitait pas lui vendre. Quelques semaines plus tard, Cliff fut le nouveau propriétaire du garage mais Dean resta encore quelques temps avec lui, pour lui apprendre les dernières choses.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchèrent Nina revenait passer les fêtes en leur compagnie. Ses pères, ainsi que Lena et son époux l'accueillirent à l'aéroport.  
Les sœurs échangèrent une longue accolade et Dean remarqua que quelques choses avait changé chez sa fille. Quand il entendit son sourire, il comprit. Sa petite avait trouvé son bonheur.  
- Il voulait pas nous voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
Elle rougit puis sourit.  
- Il passe Noël en Ecosse.  
- Dommage…La prochaine fois, ramène le.  
Les autres comprirent que Nina avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et Lena, vexée de ne pas être au courant, la bombarda de questions.  
Comme tout les ans, ils passèrent Noël avec la famille de Sam,les K2 et leur fils,Garth et Charlie. Ce fut le moment des grandes annonces : Lisebeth et son petit ami annoncèrent leurs fiançailles.  
Après les félicitations, Lena et Andy se levèrent. Ce dernier prit la parole.  
- Comme vous avez sûrement remarqué, Lena n'entre plus dans ses jeans mais…  
- Hey ! S'exclama celle-ci.  
- Mais. Poursuivit son mari. C'est pour la plus belle raison du monde : pour l'été, nous aurons un enfant.

Nina était retournée à Londres depuis presque un mois quand son ainée annonça le prénom de son bébé. Elle jouait avec la patience de ses pères depuis des jours et ceux-ci la regardaient intensément.  
- Alors…Vous serez papy de…Rober alias Bobby ! Annonça-t-elle, joyeuse.  
Le couple se regarda, ébahi. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de Bobby à leurs filles. Avec les autres, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire de leur passé aux enfants.  
- Bobby ? Demanda Castiel, qui fut le premier à reprendre contenance. D'où vient ce prénom ?  
- De notre ami imaginaire.  
- Votre ami imaginaire ?  
- Quand on était petit, Olson et moi avions un ami imaginaire qui s'appelait Bobby. Un gros bougon avec une casquette mais qui nous aidait toujours et nous faisait rire.  
Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
- Et…Et les autres ? Demanda-t-il. Nina,Lise et Ed' ? Ils avaient pas Bobby ?  
- Non,non. Ils en avaient d'autres. Nina avait Mary et Lise et Ed' avaient Alfi…Non !Ashy. Rho zut…  
- Ash. Rectifia l'ancien chasseur.  
- Ouiiii ! C'est ça ! Comment tu le sais ?  
Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Castiel détourna le sujet et ils parlèrent de la venue de leur petit fils.  
Le soir, avant de se coucher, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et dit :  
- T'as entendu ? Un gros bougon !  
Et il partit dans un rire incontrôlable.

Le petit Bobby naquit en juin, ses grands pères en fut dingues dès le premier regard. Nina profita de la naissance pour leur présenter son compagnon, avec qui elle vivait désormais. John était également américain et ils pensaient tout deux rentrer au pays dans les prochaines années. Castiel prit le petit Bobby dans ses bras et sourit en entendant cette annonce.  
Ce fut le dernier moment de joie intense pour Dean. Tout s'enchaina très vite, trop vite.

Jack mourut début septembre, de la même manière que son épouse avant lui. Lena en fut très affectée, elle avait adorée son parrain plus que tout. Le couple fut très triste également, Jack avait été présent à chaque moment important.  
Dean était là, devant la tombe, avec Castiel quand celui-ci lui avoua une chose horrible.  
- Je partirai le premier, Dean.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je partirai le premier.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'en sais rien, Cas' !  
- Bobby…Bobby Singer me l'a promis.  
- Bordel,c'est quoi cette connerie ?  
Le ton du Winchester était monté mais son mari resta calme.  
- Il y a longtemps, quand Sheila est morte, j'ai demandé à partir le premier. Malgré la fantastique famille que nous avons…Jamais je n'aurai la force de te survivre..  
- Cas'…Implora l'ancien chasseur.  
- Je voulais que tu le saches.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas sans moi.  
- Je suis désolé, Dean.

Deux semaines plus tard, Castiel le quitta.  
Dean dormait paisiblement quand son mari le secoua. Ce dernier jeta un œil au réveil : 2h00.  
- Putain !.Cas' !  
- Je t'aime, Dean Winchester.  
Ce dernier ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Il remarqua que son mari se tenait la poitrine et était étrangement pâle.  
- Cas' ? Ca va pas ?  
- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, Dean.  
- J'appelle une ambulance.  
- Dean…  
- Bien sur que je t'aime, Cas'. Je t'aime, tu le sais !  
L'ancien ange sourit.  
- M'abandonne pas Cas',j'appelle le…  
Les yeux bleus perdirent de leur éclat Castiel était déjà loin.  
Dean le serra longuement dans ses bras. Il était presque 4h30 quand il téléphona à l'ambulance.

L'église était pleine à craquer : des amis,des anciens collègues ou étudiants,… Castiel avait été aimé car tous le pleuraient sincèrement.  
Lena et Nina étaient effondrées ,leurs moitiés respectives les soutenaient du mieux possible dans cette épreuve. Dean, lui, restait de marbre car s'il tombait, personne ne le relèverait. Quelques discours s'enchainèrent, puis le Winchester se leva pour parler. Il y tenait même s'il n'avait rien préparé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'avançait vers cette estrade mais sentait qu'il devait y aller.  
- Cas' était…Cas 'était un ange. commença-t-il, d'une voix hésitante. Il m'a sauvé et puis…Il m'a rendu la vie plus belle, chaque jour. Chaque jour, me réveillait à ses cotés était encore mieux que n'importe quel paradis… Aimer et être aimer par un ange, c'est le sentiment le plus me ressemble pas de parler comme ça mais si je vous le dis pas aujourd'hui, je vous le dirai quand, hein ? Cas' m'a apprit la menuiserie, avant lui j'étais incapable de clouer une planche. Je penserai à lui chaque fois que je mettrai une étagère.  
Il y eut un blanc puis Sam se leva.  
- Je pense à lui quand je traduis un texte en latin, c'est lui qui m'a appris cette langue.  
Les Winchester échangèrent un regard, lourd de sens quand Charlie se leva.  
- J'ai installé une ruche dans le jardin. Pour lui. Je penserai à lui quand je mangerai le miel.  
Plus loin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se leva :  
- Je lui ai dédié mon livre…C'est lui qui m'a encouragé à écrire.  
- Je parle toujours de lui à mes patients. Dit à son tour une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. J'utilise les mêmes mots qu'il a eut pour moi lorsque je voulais arrêter médecine.  
Les témoignages, venant de proches et d'inconnus, se succédèrent pendant des dizaines de minutes et Dean les accueillit comme des cadeaux précieux.  
Quand il alla se rasseoir, il laissa couler ses larmes. Car même si Castiel n'était plus là, il n'était pas seul.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam était debout, seul, face à une double tombe récente. Il leva les yeux ver l'inscription en dessous des noms « La famille ne s'arrête pas avec le sang »  
- 6 mois…T'as tenu 6 mois lui, Dean.  
Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Winchester, avant qu'il ne poursuive.  
- J'aurai pas cru ça possible.  
Une légère bourrasque apparut et décoiffa le désormais vieillard, qui avait toujours gardé une importante chevelure malgré les années.  
- Je l'ai dit à Emma, hier soir juste après l'enterrement. Je lui ai fait lire les livres de Chuck et ceux de Charlie aussi…Tu te souviens quand on l'a annoncé à Oslon ? Il n'était même pas surpris. Un vrai Winchester, il a ça dans le sang. Mais Emma…Mon Emma si tendre et fragile. Je vous ai toujours envié, vous avez vécu ces épreuves ensemble, vous avez partagé le pire et ça vous a lié toute votre vie. En fait, elle n'a pas eu peur. Elle m'a juste pris dans les bras en disant qu'on était des héros. Des héros. Elle sait tout et elle pense qu'on est des héros.  
Il marqua une légère pose pour prendre une grande inspiration.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vos filles. Peut-être que je devrai ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas si ça les aiderait de savoir ça. Elles se sentent si mal, si seules. Elles ont l'impression que vous les avez abandonné. Surtout toi, Dean. Mais comment tu aurais pu vivre sans Cas, hein ?  
Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, Cas' mais tu l'as rendu complètement dingue de toi. Enfin si je sais mais je préfère oublier.  
Sam rit un peu, en souvenir des bruits nocturnes qu'il captait quand il vivait encore avec le couple.

- Cas, je te l'ai jamais dit mais…T'es un frère pour moi. Ca n'a pas été facile au début, dis pas le contraire : tu me voyais comme une abomination. Et puis…C'est sûrement notre amour pour Dean qui nous a rapproché. Ca m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise de te parler de mes sentiments. J'aurai du te le dire plus tôt mais je ressemble plus à Dean que je ne le pensais. J'ai pris soin de lui du mieux que j'ai pu mais il ne m'a pas rendu la tâche facile…Hein, Dean ?  
Le Winchester s'arrêta quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Des épreuves pour fermer portes de l'enfer, il ne gardait que cette difficulté respiratoire. Pendant des années, ce problème n'avait été que minime mais plus il vieillissait et plus cela lui pesait. - Vous allez tout les deux me manquer, j'espère que Bobby et tout le monde vont bien là haut. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver, j'ai pas peur de la mort car je sais ce qui m'attend et j'en suis heureux. Mais je veux finir ma vie, ne pas partir trop tôt. Avec Emma, on veut aller en Italie. Je sais pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avant. Et j'aimerai être grand père. Lisebeth se marie en juin alors peut être que…Edouard aimerait se caser, je le vois mais apparemment ce n'est pas si simple. C'est un bon gars, il trouvera. Olson est désespérant. On dirait toi, Dean. Toi avant Castiel. Je veux qu'ils soient tous heureux comme vous l'avez été. Aucun d'eux ne connaitra jamais le pire…Grâce à nous, à vous. Surtout à toi, en fait, Cas'. Tu as sauvé Dean, tu nous as sauvé tout les deux. Tu as fait des erreurs, comme nous tus. Ca aurait été impossible de ne pas en faire, nos erreurs nous ressemblent, elles sont le pire du meilleur de notre idéal. Mais sans toi, il n'y aurait plus eu de frères Winchester depuis longtemps. Pas seulement parce que tu as sauvé Dean de l'enfer mais parce que tu as toujours été là. Avec Bobby,t as été notre ciment, notre famille. Le grand et seul amour de Dean, c'est ce qu'il nous fallait.  
Dean, t'en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte. Et puis après, tu as encore trainé. Comme si c'était pas évident qu'il t'aimait ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu si bien avant ce jour. Si prompt à aimer la vie. Dean Winchester, son mari et leurs deux filles Si quelqu'un t'avait dit ça quand tu avait 20 ans, tu lui aurais ri au nez. Mais quand tu as. rencontré ton ange, tout a changé. Je suis certain que tu l'as aimé au premier regard, que c'était une évidence.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, environ 5 mètres derrière Sam. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune femme avec une poussette, qu'il avait vu grandir.  
- Bonjour Lena. Dit-il quand elle fut toute proche.  
- Salut. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
- Oui. Je voulais leur parler du bon vieux temps.  
- Il est trop tard, ils ne t'entendent plus.  
- Il n'est pas trop tard. L'existence ne s'arrête pas avec la mort.  
Lena éclata en sanglot et son oncle la prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier regarda le petit Bobby dans sa poussette , il desserra son étreinte et sortit l'une des rares photos de leur vie d « avant ». Elle avait été prise juste avant qu'eux trois, Bobby et les Harvell juste avant la fin tragique de ces dernières  
- Tu connais 4 personnes sur cette photo. Moi-même, tes pères et quelqu'un de très particulier.  
Il lui tendit la photo qu'elle prit lentement. Elle n'eut besoin que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre Bobby Singer.  
- Mais c'est…C'est mon ami imaginaire.  
- Et mon père adoptif. Robert Singer, qui est mort des années avant ta naissance.  
- Mais c'est impossible !  
- Il y a un monde…Un monde que tu ne connais pas. Je t'en présente le meilleur.  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Je sais. Mais prends le meilleur, prends tout l'amour d'où qu'il vienne. Ton fils aura peut être deux amis imaginaires ou peut être aucun mais en tout cas, ses grands pères seront toujours là pour lui. Ils ont connu le pire puis le meilleur : ta sœur et toi. Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, crois moi.

Il partit sans se retourner et elle resta longtemps, silencieuse, devant la tombe de ses pères .  
- J'espère qu'oncle Sam dit vrai car j'ai encore besoin de vous. Vous êtes partis si vite…Nina n'est pas bien, elle regrette d'être partie vivre en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je devrai demander à oncle Sam de lui parler. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…J'aimer bien avoir un signe. Pour être sûre que vous m'écoutiez.  
Il y eut un silence, rien ne bougeait.  
- Bon…Je réessayerai plus tard. Parce que je le crois, je le crois de tout mon cœur. Bonjour à papy Bobby de ma part.  
Elle déposa la photo sur la tombe de ses pères avant de s'en aller.

Dean Winchester, chasseur depuis l'enfance, héritier des « Hommes de lettres »,véhicule officiel de l'archange Michel et Castiel, ange du jeudi, déchu pour avoir apporté son aide à l'humanité, ancien Dieu étaient morts. Ils étaient morts depuis des dizaines d'années. Dans cette tombe, reposaient Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak, couple discret et pères aimants.

-FIN-


End file.
